Elemental King Jaden
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: Jaden discovered the powers of the Supreme King at a young age but he didn't follow in his ancestors footsteps. Instead he uses his powers to become the best he can be, becoming the Elemental King. How will Duel Academy handle this powerful warrior? Read and find out. Jaden X Alexis. Jaden X Harem.
1. Game On

Hello everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of my first YuGiOh GX fic.

In this story Jaden will not be as... immature as he was in cannon because of one face which will be revealed in chapter. Although I am able to excuse Jaden for his stupidity/ immaturity because of what was revealed in Season 3:

With Yubel he kept putting kids into comas, which stunted his emotional growth. Then Yubel, who was seen as his best friend because of his stunted emotional growth, was sent into space by his parents which would have further damaged his psyche because of the 'betrayal' (in his eyes) of his parents, then there was the pain filled nightmares Yubel sent him to try and get his help and, finally, there was all the treatments to get him to forget Yubel and the nightmares, which is probably why he is so single minded because that is the mentality needed for most of those kind of treatments.

Since in this story Jaden's parents died shortly after Yubel was sent to space he didn't lose contact with Yubel and eventually got back into proper contact with her (yes, I belive that Yubel is female... although this is a very controversial point) and learnt of his past as the Supreme King and has learnt to (at least partly) use his powers.

This Jaden will also be able to see ALL of his Duel Spirits. I never understood why he only ever saw Winged Kuriboh, the Neo Spacians, Neos and Yubel. It would have been especially good if he could have seen all of his Spirits, or at least most of them, and they each had unique personalities for interaction with Jaden.

Jaden will also have a deck with different Heroes then in the show. Oh, he _will_ have them but he will also have the other Heroes like Elemental Hero Heat and Elemental Hero Terra Firma to name two. And I love Winged Kuriboh like everyone else but Jaden will not gain the little fuzzy this turn, he will get a different card instead.

There will also be Crowler-bashing, Chazz-bashing and Obelisk-bashing (besides Alexis, Jasmin, Mindy and Zane), I personally don't like these two.

This story is inspired by these three stories: '**Darkness is My Ally**', '**Awakening **and '**Transformers** **GX**'all of which are by '**YugiohFreak54**', read his stories they are brilliant.

This fic is also, kinda a present for my friend **RebukeX7** for his birthday. Check out his stories, they are MASTERPIECES!

The pairing in this story will be unique, myself only seeing one story with this kind of pairing, which is '**Evil King Jaden**' by '**Chooch77**'. It'll be a Jaden X Duel Spirit girls X human girl harem. Sweet, huh?

The harem will consist of: Alexis, E-Hero Burstinatrix, E-Hero Lady Heat, E-Hero Poison Rose, Yubel, an OC monster and there are a few girls I'm _considering_ adding who are Blair, Jasmin and Mindy. I _think_ I'll add them but if enough people say against this decision then I won't. I am also controversial on whether I should add Camula to the harem or not. So, please, leave reviews about your opinions on these ideas.

Thank you.

And I am sorry for wasting so much of your time with this ridiculously long authors note so let's get on with it!

START THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Duel Spirits Talking"_

* * *

**YuGiOh GX**

**Elemental King Jaden Yuki**

**Chapter 1: Game On**

* * *

A lone boy slept on a matted bed, his hair dark brown with a large tuff of more orange-brown hair at the top of his head. This was Jaden Yuki. He was sleeping alone on his bed untill, suddenly, a woman walked _through_ the door and lay down on the bed next to him. The woman had long grey hair with snow-white tips, a red leather/latex full body costume that had cuts around her shoulders, a slight gap at the base of her neck and the costume stopped a few inches after her shoulder. She had long red heeled boots made of the same material that reached halfway between her hip and her knee. On her arms where red finger-less gloves that where also made of the same material that stopped just after her elbows, ending with a spike. On top of her head was a golden helmet with a small green gem. Her skin was ash-white. Her eyes where not hidden by the mask/ costume and were revealed to be a bright, vibrant green. Her lower face was also uncovered, revealing more of her ash-like skin and her ruby-red lips. However, the woman also seemed to be see-through. _"__Jaden" _she whispered poking him, said boy just groaned and rolled onto his side _"Jaden!"_ the woman said with a slightly annoyed tone as she poked him again

"Go away..." Jaden mumbled back to her, pulling the covers closer to him and trying desperately to try and stay in the realm of dreams

_"JADEN!"_ the ash-skinned woman screamed in annoyance causing said boy to jump out of bed with a scream before he fell onto the floor with a loud bamg

"Owwwwwwww..." Jaden groaned "Burtsinatrix, what was _that_ for?!"

_"You need to get up, the exam's today and if you don't leave soon you're going to be late." _the Duel Spirit, now revealed to be named Burtsinatrix, replied with a roll of her eyes

"Crap! The exam!" Jaden suddenly yelled, his golden eyes widening in shock and fear as he ran to his closet and pulled out his usual cloths "Thanks babe!" Jaden had quickly changed into a plain red shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of black jeans with some tears near the knees. He then ran to the woman and lightly kissed her on the lips before he ran out of the room. The new room he ran into was a living room, full of different Duel Spirits

_"Papa!"_ one of the spirits called cheerfully as it ran to Jaden at full speed and jumped into his arms. This monster looked like a living plant. It was a light green rose bud, the top of it's head having a light yellow tint to the green plant-skin, with more rose buds as hands, what looked like a cape made out of two leafs and a silver necklace with a pink gem. The monster had wide blue eyes and a permanent bright pink blush on it's face

"Hey Princess." Jaden said with a smile before he passed the little monster to another one. This was a woman with purple skin, red eyes and long, petal-like white hair. This monster was also wearing a crown on her head with a green gem. Her legs where covered by dark pink stockings, her waist circled by a skirt made out of leafs which was held up by a golden belt with a light blue gem. Her feet where covered by by leaf-made shoes and her upper body had a black/dark green corset with a leaf-like jacket covering her arms, back and shoulders. On each hand she had several golden rings "Here you go sweety." Jaden smiled before he kissed the purple skinned woman on the cheek. He then turned to the Duel Spirits and smiled "Here you go Rose."

_"Thanks sweety."_ the spirit smiled as she softly pecked his lips with her own pale purple ones. Jaden was in a relationship that most people would frown upon, first off there's the fact he's in a relationship with a Duel Spirit and then there's the fact he was in a relationship with THREE Duel Spirits. His girlfriends where the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, the woman in front of him called Elemental Hero Poison Rose and the last member of the harem is the other fire female known as Elemental Hero Lady Heat

Jaden smiled before he called to all the spirits in his small home "Come on guys, we're gonna be late!" the group quickly returned to their cards as Jaden grabbed his deck as well as his special Battle City DuelDisc, it looked just like the normal Battle City DuelDisc except the red was black. Jaden then ran out of the house to try and get to the exam on time. As he ran Jaden's mind couldn't help but think back on his life.

His parents had never liked his love for the game Duel Monsters, especially since whenever he played and lost (which was a lot of the time when he was younger) the other kids would fall into comas. Because of this his best friend was the Duel Spirit of his favorite card, was why, when Jaden won a contest to create real cards for the game to be sent into space his parents got the people in charge of the launch to send Yubel into space as well. The next day his parents went out partying in celebration, thinking their son would give up the 'stupid game', as they called it, and become a layer like they wanted. Unfortunately they died in a drink-driving accident, not that Jaden cared too much. Jaden as then taken in by an orphanage, only to be kicked out because he refused to give his family's money to the bastard in charge since his parent's wealth of nearly a hundred million went to him. Ever since then Jaden had entered tournaments to make money in order to help survive, wanting to save the money and only use it for emergency. Over the years Yubel had also told him of his past, powers and who he truly was. Jaden accepted e was the reincarnation of a dark king from long ago but he also wanted to be his own person in this new life he was in. And so, he became the Elemental King in tournaments using the incredibly hard to master Elemental Hero archetype of Duel Monster cards, he was considered to be THE master of the archetype by some higher ups, and has been trying to master his powers through the years which had changed his once soft brown eyes into orbs of soft honey-gold which seem to hold eternal caring

Jaden was so busy thinking about the past that he didn't watch where he was going. He bumped into another male with tri-spiky hair of red, black and three hairs pure blonde. Jaden got his wits back about him and looked at the stranger; his jaw dropped when he recognized the male but gained a large grin.

"Yug, been a while hasn't it?" Jaden asked with his grin still present.

The male chuckled lightly at seeing the young man, he met him once during one of the many tournaments that Jaden had taken part in and the two had gotten along greatly, especially since Yugi saw some of himself in the younger male. Jaden has more or less become like an unoffical apprentice "Fine, it seems like todays the day right?"

"Sure is!" Jaden replied with a smile. Today was the day that Jaden would be applying for the great Duel Academy, a school created by Yugi's Rival, Seto Kiba. The school was split into three dorms:

Slifer Red; a low level dorm to show that Kaiba still let their infamous rivalry exist out of the Duel Arena despite Yugi attempting to leave it alone. Any student that did poorly on their written and then their practical exams end up in this dorm and were nicked named the Slifer Drop-outs due to many just dropping out of the school due to the harsh competition.

Ra Yellow; A mid-level dorm. Ra, while depicted as the mightiest of the three, was a Luke-warm monster to Kaiba. The god of the sun was owned by Marik Ishtar who wasn't much of a threat, according to Kaiba's own arrogance. The duelists that did exceedingly well on both their written and practical exams and by exceedingly well, I mean really high marks; eighty, ninety to ninety-five percent well.

Obelisk Blue; the top of Kaiba's school due to him holding the Obelisk the Tormentor card in the Battle City tournament. The dorm was meant for the best overall duelists, once who preformed well in exams and duels. But the dorm had been corrupted to be the home of the richest snobs who expected everything; rare cards, respect, even victories, to be handed to them on a silver platter.

Although Jaden and Yugi didn't think that Kiba knew of the corruption with the dorming system because from what Yugi had told Jaden of the Blue Eyes user he wouldn't stand for that kind of cheating

"Well, lucky I found you because some new cards from Pegasus just arrived today. Here." Yugi reached into his deck case and pulled out a total of six cards; one effect monster, four fusion monsters and a spell card

"Wow, these are for me?" Jaden asked in amazement

"Sure they are Jaden, you deserve them." Yugi smiled

"Thanks Yugi." Jaden beamed back, looking at the cards "Hello guys, and welcome to the family!" the only reply he got was a giggle from the effect monster "Well, see you Yugi I gotta get going!" Jaden then took off like the hounds of hell where on his feet as he speed through the roads

"Good luck Elemental King." Yugi whispered with a found smile

"WAIT!" Jaden yelled as he ran towards the entrance of the Kiba Dome, where the entrance exams for Duel Academy where taking place

"Greetings young man. How may I help you?" The man in charge asked.

"I'm here to apply for Duel Academy." The boy answered.

"Name?"

"Jaden Yuki."

The man took a clipboard from his desk and looked at the list carefully. A few seconds later… "Ah, here you are. Jaden Yuki." the man nodded. "Just head inside and when they call you, head to the arena."

"Thank you sir." Jaden bowed respectfully and went to proceed inside the building. He passed the written exam, just barely scrapping past a 78%, and heading towards the stadium. He noticed a duel taking place in one of the fields, the person being tested by a boy that had black hair with a grey streak in it who had 4000 life points and a Vorse Raider while his opponent had 1900 and three monsters each with variable attack and defense points.

"Okay, freshman. Pop quiz time. You have three monsters staring you down and two facedowns. Which of the following do you do? Do you do A) Throw in the towel? B) Attack hoping that I don't activate my facedowns? Or C) Run home to momma?" the tester asked with in a snide tone.

"I chose D) none of the above!" The boy shouted. "Go facedown trap! Ring of Destruction!"

As the ring appeared it wrapped itself around the Vorse Raider and blew up. The tester brought his arm up to shield from the debris as his life points plummeted to zero. The black haired boy smiled as his disk deactivated.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted into Duel Academy." The tester said.

"Thank you." Black hair said.

"That guy is pretty good, huh Chazz?" a boy with wavy blue hair and glasses asked.

"He's a punk." The person in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

_'Chazz Princeton, huh? With an attitude like that, I might have to change your tune when we duel.' _Jaden thought with a glare

"That's Chazz, someone who went through Dueling Prep School. He's really good. Possibly the best in the school." a small boy with blue hair, who could easily be mistaken as a child, said when he saw who Jaden was talking about

"He's not so tough, he's just using his money to get what he wants. That doesn't help in dueling." Jaden said with a shake of his head "Jaden. Jaden Yuki."

"Syrus Truesdale ." the bluenette replied with a nervous bow

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

_'Another rookie for the Academy.'_ He thought dismissively. _'I'm just glad that this was the last duel, otherwise there could be more slackers coming in, too.'_

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…"

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped a bit. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS _RUDE_!" Crowler finally snapped. He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it "WHAT!?"

_"It's Sheppard."_

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one.

_"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly."_ Chancellor Sheppard said. _"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."_ That made Crowler bug out a bit. _"When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_

"Yes, o... of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up scowling. 'Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine.' He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said then starting walking away.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor? And which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave that to me." He pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

Back with Jaden and Syrus where the black haired boy from earlier walked towards them "Hey there, you did great in your duel! You might even be the second best in the whole school!" Jaden called, praising the boy

"Thank you. I am Bastion Misawa." the black haired boy nodded

"Syrus Truesdale ."

"And I'm..."

**"Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Field # 4."** The PA announced again**. "Jaden Yuki, to Dueling Field # 4."**

"That's me! Looks like it's go time!" Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait! Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist at the school? Who's the first?" Bastion asked.

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly!" He grinned. "It's what I'm best at." He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"He seems interesting." Bastion nodded as the brown haired boy ran to the field

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to Duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar itself. Jaden rose up from a platform and was on the duel field. The young king was shocked at what he saw, not sure if it was a man or a woman "Alright, test time!" Crowler snapped as it looking at Jaden. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden's eyes narrowed at the tone before he replied "My name's Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair, Head of the Obelisk Blue Male Dorm and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow." Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." An aura of fire seemed to surround Crowler at that comment

"Now that he mentions it..." The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said. Chazz just looked on as he didn't like what Jaden was saying to Dr. Crowler.

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler snapped activating it and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication." Crowler answered. 'Of course, you have to be accepted first. Which I will make sure you don't.'

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said activating his DuelDisk

"Let's Duel!" the he-she-thing yelled

"**Game on**!" Jaden proclaimed in confidence

**Jaden:** 4000

**Crowler:** 4000

High up in the stadium where two Obelisk Blue's, one male and one female. The male was in the white variant of the male uniform while the girl was in the normal female uniform, a white and blue blazer, blue mini-skirt and blue high-heels she was also wearing light blue Dueling gloves. The guy had dark blue hair and grey eyes while the girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes "Man, this kid must be really good or done something to really piss off Crowler for him to Dule him, huh Zane?" the girl asked.

"Maybe Alexis, I'm just hoping that the kid might be able to keep up and possibly be a worthy opponent." the dark blue haired man replied with his neutral face

"I'll start!" Jaden said as he drew his sixth card "Okay, this'll be simple. I play five cards facedown and summon the Elemental Hero Knospe in Attack Mode!" five cards appeared on his field in the Spell/Trap Zone before the small plant creature from this morning appeared in the Monster Zone

(E-Hero Knospe: Plant-Type/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 3/ **ATK; 600**/ DEF; 1000)

_"Ready Papa!" _the little plant girl cheered as she took a fighting position on the field. There was a few seconds of silence before everyone from the Obelisk Blue Dorm, besides Zane and Alexis, and Crowler burst into laughter

"What's the point of summoning _that_ pointless thing?!" Crowler asked before he started laughing more

"Shut up!" Jaden snapped "_None_ of my cards are pointless! And besides, if it's _so_ pointless you won't have any trouble taking it down, will you? Especially since it's your turn."

"Fine!" Crowler said as his Duel Coat ejected a new card "I place two cards facedown and play the facedown Heavy Storm!"

"Sorry but I activate the Quickplay Spell Card Hero Circle!" Jaden quickly countered, activating a Spell Card which had the picture of a silhouette surrounded by an energy ring split into four colours; red, blue, green and grey "This card has four different effects, which one depends on the element of Elemental Hero I have on the field! Knospe is an EARTH MOnster so that means that since I have an Elemental Hero on the field you are unable to destroy my Spell or Traps this turn. That means you just destroyed your own Trap's for nothing!" As Jaden finished his taught a great wind flew through the field just before a circle surrounded the five Monster Zones and five Spell/Trap Zones on Jaden's side of the field just before the two Trap's on Crowler's side of the field where blown away by the wind

"I wouldn't say that, because the two Traps I destroyed where two copies of the Statue of the Wicked! When these cards are sent to the Graveyard I get to summon two Wicked Tokens!" as Crowler finished his gloat two hideous looking serpent monsters

(Wicked Fiend Token: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 4/** ATK; 1000**/ DEF; 1000)

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." The boy with glasses said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wiping the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second–rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way." Chazz chuckled

"What an elitist snob." Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"I tribute my two tokens so I can summon the mighty Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler finished as he raised his hand to the sky. The two tokens exploded into a pillar of light which faded to reveal a giant man made out of old rusted metals and gears, coloured a deep rusted brown with giant clawed hands and a single red eye shinning from under it's spartan-like helmat

(Ancient Gear Golem: Machine-Type/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 8/** ATK; 3000**/ DEF; 3000)

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped "The Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

"No way, that's a cool card! I've always wanted to fight one! Too bad you won't be able to do anything with it this turn because I activate my Trap, Threatening Roar!" a load roar filled the field causing the Golem to take a step back "Now you can't enter your battle phase!"

"Whatever. I end turn."

"You sure doc?" Jaden asked, shocked at the 'Doctor's apparent stupidity

"Yes you slacker! Just make your move!" Crowler snapped in anger

"Fine then." Jaden shrugged as he drew a card and smirked "I activate my face down card, Rose Bud! When I activate this spell I can tribute Knospe to special summon Elemental Hero Poison Rose from my deck!" As Jaden finished his explanation Knospe began to glow as the bud that it's body was made from opened up to reveal a new monster, the woman Jaden had given Knospe to earlier this morning, Elemental Hero Poison Rose!

(E-Hero Poison Rose: Plant-Type/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 6/ **ATK; 1900**/ DEF; 2000)

_"What is that? A man who wanted to be a woman but got a botched sex change operation?"_ Poison Rose asked as she appeared next to Jaden causing him to chuckle

"Oh please, you think that weed can defeat me?!" Crowler asked arrogantly

_"Who are you calling a weed you he-she-thing!"_ Poison Rose yelled in anger

"I activate the trap card; Call of the Haunted! This allows me to bring Knospe back to the field!" Jaden yelled as the small plant monster returned to the field

_"Ready Mommy! Ready Papa!"_ Knospe said happy

"What's this guy up to?" Alexis wondered "He's summoned two monsters who are both far too weak to take down that Golem. And in Attack Mode as well."

"Now I play the spell card; Short Cut!" Jaden yelled as he activated the only card in his hand "This card allows me to pick one monster on my side of the field and they can now attack you directly! And I pick Poison Rose!" the flowery Hero was surrounded by a glowing yellow aura "Now I'll attack you directly with Knospe thanks to her Special Ability!" the little green monster then fired blasts of green energy from the bulbs she had for hands which hit Crowler and sent him to the ground

**Crowler**: 4000 - 3100

"And that's not all, when Knospe causes damage she gains 100 ATK in exchange for 100 DEF!" Jaden continued

(Knospe: **ATK; 600 - 700**/ DEF; 1000 - 900)

"Now Poison Rose will attack you directly as well with Thorn Kick!" Jaden added. Poison Rose jumped towards Crowler as green glowing thorns sprouted around her ankle before her foot slammed into Crowler's face

**Crowler**: 3100 - 1200

Jaden smirked before he continued his turn "And, like Knospe, when Poison Rose causes damage to my opponent she gains points, however she gains _both_ ATK and DEF points, 200 of them actually!"

(Poison Rose: **ATK; 1900 - 2100**/ DEF; 2000 - 2200)

"Unfortunatly, because of Short Cut Poison Rose can't attack next turn." Jaden said with a smile "And now I end my turn!"

"And I end you!" Crowler screeched as she-he drew a new card before screaming "Golem, attack that Slacker's little bud!"

"Sorry but as long as I have another Elemental Hero on the field you can only attack Poison Rose, and Knospe can't be selected as an attack target as long as I have another Elemental Hero on the field." Jaden smirked

"Whatever. Goelm, destroy that weed!" Crowler roared

_"I am _NOT_ a weed!"_ Poison Rose screamed in anger

"And she's not being destroyed!" Jaden said before he pressed a button on his DuelDisc, activating his last face down "Go, Draining Shield! This card can only be activated when my opponent declares an attack, I gain life points equal to the attacking monster's attack points!"

**Jaden**: 4000 - 7000

"Wow, this kid is good. He's making Crowler look like a rookie." Alexis pointed out in amazement

"Let's see if he can _keep_ pushing to 'good doctor'." Zane replied

"Well, I play Card of Sanctity which allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hand and play Confiscation! I give up 1000 Life Points and I can destroy one card in your hand! And I chose Monster Reborn! And with that, I end turn!"

**Crowler**: 1200 - 200

"You can't be serious." Jaden said with a twitch of his eye as he drew a card "What do you teach again?"

"I'm the Techniques Professor!" Crowler yelled in absolute anger

"Then I can tell you didn't earn your PhD in Dueling and just bought it from a corrupt professor." Jaden deadpanned "You're entire 'strategy' was just bring out that monster which has an okay effect but can be destroyed by a good number of different strategies. In your two turns you did not play _one _face down to try and protect yourself or your monster and, to finish it, you played Confiscation which makes it so all I have to do is use Knospe's effect for battle and I've won!" this caused the entire school to fall quiet as they realised what he had said

"No way..." Bastion muttered in astonishment

"Yea..." Syrus nodded in agreement

"He's right..." Alexis muttered in understanding

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?!" Crowler screamed in rage

"I am the Elemental King." Jaden replied fiercely

"No way!" Chazz yelled in fear

"He's _him_?!" Bastion roared in shock

"Seriously?!" Alexis gasped

"The Elemetnal King... The worlds best Elemental Hero user..." Zane muttered

"I... Impossible..." Crowler stuttered as he tried to back away

"Now, my turn!" Jaden yelled as he looked down to his cards and smiled when he saw a certain card "Hey, it's you!" he only heard a giggle back "Well, let's take you for a test drive!" Jaden then looked to the 'good doctor' before he yelled **"Game over!"**

"NO!" Crowler screamed, that was the famous line that the Elemental King would always say just before he finished a duel

Jaden then held out his hand and yelled "I sacrifice both Elemental Hero Poison Rose and Elemental Hero Knospe to summon out a new Hero! Sorry girls."

_"It's okay sweety." _Rose nodded

_"Bye Papa!" _Knospe said as she waved at Jaden before both mother and daughter turned into partials of yellow light

"What could he be bringing out?" Alexis wondered

"I summon the Elemental Hero Sorceress!" Jaden yelled as he slammed the card down into he field. A pillar of black energy burst from the ground before a figure rose from it. The girl looked just like Dark Magician Girl except very different at the same time. She had lost the permanent blush on her face, her periwinkle blue hat with light pink trim had changed into a dark purple hat with black trim. Her hair was slightly more spiky and less neat but more wild yet still perfectly maintained and smooth. Her normal costume was also gone. On her arms where light blue gloves that reached past her elbows and ended with black lining, around her waist was a dark purple skirt with a black belt, on her upper body was a black tube-top like article of clothing with light blue shoulder pads which meet in the middle of her chest with a red gem in the middle with the five point star that was the symbol of the Dark Magician monsters and, leading from the middle of the shoulder guards/ collar bone armour was a light blue loincloth that reached down to her knees. Her skin was also a slightly more tanned shade and her lips where coated with a black/purple lipstick. Her bright blue eyes shinned as the piller of energy disappeared

(E-Hero Sorceress: Spellcaster-Type/ Effect/ DARK/ Level 7/ **ATK; 2500**/ DEF; 2000)

"W... Wow... Is that Dark Magician Girl?!" Syrus yelled in shock from the stands

"It looks like it." Bastion

"Ha, that Slacker's tost! He throw away his chance of winning for a monster that's weaker than Crowler's!" Chazz arrogantly boasted

"And now her ability activates!" Jaden yelled, shocking everyone again "As long as Sorceress is on the field all Elemental Heroes gain 300 Attack Points!" Sorceress was surrounded by a dark purple aura as her Attack was increased

(Sorceress: **ATK; 2500 - 2800**)

"So, she's still not stronger than my Golem!" Crowler boasted as he felt his confidence begin to grow again

"She is." Jaden smirked as he raised a card with a H surrounded by fire "Untill I play the spell card H-Heated Heart to increase her Attack Points by another 500!" a small fire started in Sorceress' heart before it grew out and enveloped her in a fire aura

(Sorceress: **ATK; 2800 - 3300**)

"So much for the 'good doctor'." Zane said, folding his arms in front of his chest

"Yea, something tells me that he'll make this year VERY interesting." Alexis nodded

"N... Now just hold on a second..." Crowler stuttered as he started to back away

"I don't think so!" Jaden smirked "Now, Elemental Hero Sorceress attack him directly with Shadow Inferno Slash!"

_"Yes My King!"_ Sorceress said in a musical voice as a staff made out of black fire appeared in her hand before the fire disappeared revealing the staff of the Dark Magician Girl, except the blue handle was black, the spiral was a small purple gem and at the bottom of the staff was a small curved scythe-like blade. The gem began to glow as the blade grew and was encased in a black fire. The Elemental Hero version of the Dark Magician Girl jumped into the air and came down with her blade now ten feet long and five feet wide. _"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Sorceress yelled as she slashed through the Ancient Gear Golem, the black fire blade cutting through the metal goliath as if it was made out of butter. The giant monolith then fell to pieces before the black fire blade slashed Crowler, sending him flying into a wall as his Life Points fell

**Crowler**: 200 - 0000

**JADEN WINS!**

Jaden smirked as he turned to the crowed and raised his right arm into the air causing them to burst into cheers 'This is gonna be a good year.' he thought as he saw Sorceress bow to the crowed as she slowly faded away

* * *

**Name: **Hero Circle

**Type: **QuickPlay Spell

**Effect**: This cards effect depends on the type of monster on your side of the field;

Fire Monster- Add 500 ATK to all 'Elemental Hero', 'Destiny Hero' and 'Evil Hero' monsters till the end phase

Water Monster- No monsters with 'Elemental Hero', 'Destiny Hero' and/or 'Evil Hero' in their name can be destroyed this turn

Wind Monster- All monsters with 'Elemental Hero', 'Destiny Hero' and/or 'Evil Hero' in their name in your hand have their level reduced by 2 until the end phase of the second turn after this card is activated

Earth Monster- As long as you you have a monster with 'Elemental Hero', 'Destiny Hero' and/or 'Evil Hero' in it's name on the field no Spell and/or Trap cards on your side of the field can be targeted by your opponents Spell and/or Trap cards until the end phase

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Name: **Elemental Hero Sorceress

**Level**: 7

**Type**: Spellcaster/Effect

Attribute: DARK

**ATK/DEF**: 2500/2000

**Effects**: 1) Add 300 ATK points to all monsters with 'Elemental Hero', 'Destiny Hero' and/or 'Evil Hero' in their name as long as this card is in Attack Position

2) Once per turn destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field

3) When an 'Elemental Hero' is selected as an attack target discard this card from your hand to the graveyard to reduce all battle damage and effect damage to 0 until the end phase

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter. Hapopy Birthday **RubexX7**, you rock bro! A link to a picture of Elemental Hero Sorceress will be on my homepage as soon as my sister has uploaded it, for thoes who wish to see it. See you next time!


	2. OTK, Sacred Talk and Lake Side Duel

Okay everyone, and hello to the next chapter of Elemental King Jaden. Before I start the chapter however, a few people have been confused about who is in the harem.

The harem will consist of: Alexis, E-Hero Burstinatrix, E-Hero Lady Heat, E-Hero Poison Rose, Yubel, E-Hero Sorceress, Jasmin and Mindy. I'm also considering adding Blair and Camula.

I have also had a lot of people ask when the Evil Heroes and Yubel will appear. Jaden will evolve, getting the Evil Hero cards to fuse with his deck when he _masters_ his powers as the Supreme King. Yubel won't be used until Season 2, as a card that is, she will appear as a Spirit every now and again when Jaden needs help.

Oh, and this is gonna be like a double-feature. Episodes 2 and 3 are gonna be mixed together.

Oh, and this chapter is ridiculously long.

Enjoy!

So, please enjoy the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Duel Spirits Talking"_

* * *

**YuGiOh GX**

**Elemental King Jaden Yuki**

**Chapter 2: OTK, Sacred Talk and Lake Side Duel**

* * *

A large white boat sailed through the waters of the sea. Normally the students would be flown in via helicopter but _somehow_ the rotors and equipment had melted _#cough#Burstinatrix#cough#LadyHeat#cough#_ so they where forced to use the cruse ship to the _utter_ _dismay_ of the students, of course. The girl from the exam, Alexis Rhodes, was walking down near the back of the boat with her friends by her side; Jasmin Makurada and Mindy Hamaguchi.

**(A.N.: I'm using their last names because the English dub never gave them any.)**

Both of them where fellow Obelisk Blue's and long time friends. Jasmin had dull orange hair that reached her chin with similar grey eyes as Alexis'. Mindy had light black hair done up in a bun with deep brown eyes. All three of the girls where wearing the Obelisk Blue girls uniform. The three of them where talking about random things, mostly how amazing it was that the Elemental King was going to be in their year and, if the school _#cough#Crowler#cough# _wasn't corrupted/ a compleat jackass, then he'd be in Obelisk Blue with them. When they turned the corner they stopped, their eyes widening and shock filling them. Near the small pool at the back f the ship where three Lounge Chairs and in the pool where two figures.

On the middle chair was Jaden Yuki, sunglasses over his eyes, a light snore escaping his lips showing he was asleep. He was only wearing a pair of black swimming trunks with a golden vertical eye which held a vertical snake-like pupil inside on his right leg. Jasmin and Mindy where drooling at the sight of his perfect body, even Alexis was struggling to hold the staring at bay. On the chair to his right was Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, except the girls didn't know that, only wearing a red one-piece with a flame cut out near her stomach showing her bellybutton and some more of her ashen skin. On the chair to his left was a woman with tanned skin, long bright orange hair like a flame, her eyes where also hidden by a pair of sunglasses and she was wearing a red-orange two-piece bikini. In her arms was one of those three part folding mirrors used for tanning; this was Elemental Hero Lady Heat. Inside the pool where two people who Alexis, Jasmin and Mindy all remembered. The first was Poison Rose wearing a white one-piece instead of her leafy costume, stockings and boots, she was sitting at the pools edge with just her feet inside the water. The other was Knospe who was in the water wearing a rubber ring around her waist and flouting merrily as she played in the water.

The appearance of those two where what shocked them. Burstinatrix and Lady Heat they would just mistake as normal people, maybe students or staff, but because of her leaf-like hair and purple skin colour, as well as Knospe being a walking flower bud, they could tell something was up. But before they could make a comment, a shout of surprise, someone appeared in front of them with an annoyed look in her eyes. It was Elemental Hero Sorceress. They recognised the face of the Dark Magician Girl, the most famous female card in the game, only slightly older, more mature. She was only wearing a black one-piece swimsuit with some purple lining and her black hat.

Oh, and her bladed-magic-staff.

Can't forget that.

_Especially_ with it pointed at the three girls.

That's kinda important.

_"Who are you and what do you want?"_ Sorceress asking

"W... We're Alexis Rhodes, Jasmin Makurada and Mindy Hamaguchi; Obelisk Blues and classmates of Jaden's. We where just walking around talking! Honest!" Alexis quickly explained, you tend to do that with a blade-staff pointed at you. No idea why.

Sorceress kept her stair for several seconds before she lowered her staff with a light glair "_Fine."_

"W... Why is Jaden here with all of these Duel Monster's out?" Mindy squeaked out

_"We are Duel Spirits." _Poison Rose explained from the pool, turning to look at them_ "Jaden as the power to give Duel Spirits a tangible body for several minutes. We've got about 5 left on the clock."_

_"Only five?!"_ Knospe whinned cutley

"Aww!" Jasmin and Mindy cooed at the same tiem "How cute!"

_"Rose, Burstinatrix and I are all Jaden's lover's as well."_ Lady Heat said from her sunbahting position, not even giving them a glance _"Knospe's also his step-daughter."_

"H... He's in a threeway relationship with _Duel Spirits?!"_ the girls gasped

"_"Yea? So?"_ Burstinatrix asked from her positonon her Lounge Chair

_"The King is also always willing to have more potential wives if he and they share feelings for each other."_ Sorceress explained "And now, we would apritiate it if you leave."

"O... Okay..." Jasmin muttered before the three turned around and begant to walk away, feeling liek they had just been in some sort of wierd dream

* * *

(A few hours later)

Jaden yawned as he walked towards his room on the ship, the call had come in several minutes ago that there was only half-an-hour left until they reached Duel Academy so Jaden was heading back to his cabin. He was almost there when he bumped itno someone looking up as he caught his footing he looked down to see a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes who was wearing the female version of the school uniform on the floor with her friends helping her up "Oh man, sorry about that I had no idea where I was going!"

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either." Alexis said as Jasmin and Mindy helped her up o0nly to look in shock as they saw Jaden

"I'm Jaden Yuki by the way." Jaden smiled as he extended a hand in friendship

"... Alexis Rhodes." Alexis said dumnbly as she shock the had on the strange person in front of her "And these are Jasmin Makurada and Mindy Hamaguchi."

"Nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around the Academy?" Jaden asked

"Yea." Jasmin nodded

"Hey, which dorm are you in?" Mindy asked curiously

"Don't know." Jaden admited

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Jasmin asked with a gasp

"I haven't opened my box yet." Jaden replied. It was true. After the Examiners had decided on which Dorm the students would be in they gacve thema box which had their uniform, their DuelDisc and their special PDA like device, their DuelPiolet. Most people ripped the box open as soonas they got it but instead Jaden waited until he was near the Island, to hold on to the surprise a bit longer.

"Really?!" Alexis gasped

"Yea, I like the surprise." Jaden shrugged "Well, see ya!" Jaden then turned and ran the rest of the way to his room. On hid bed was the box. Antisipation filled his body. Jaden sighed to keep ccalm as he opened the package with his name on. Inside was his school uniform, a red blazer with white trousers and red trainers, he also got the Duel Academy issued Duel Disk. This would not do. While he did not like his past life, he understood the necessity of it and that he shouldn't fight against it especially since his powers are from the Gentle Darkness. He got changed and strapped his DuelDisc on to his wrist before he concentrated, darkness surrounding him for a few seconds before he slashed with his arm and the darkness shattered away, showing that he was now wearing different cloths. The blazer changed from red into black with the normally dark red trimming turning gold and the white section around his neck turning red. Meanwhile his DuelDisc changed from white into a dull grey with the blue gem on the centre of the main unit turning red and the red gem in the middle of the Monster Zones and Spell and Trap Zones turned bright green. Jaden smirked as he followed the rest of the students off the boat, heading towards their entrance speech in their classroom while he checked on his DuelPiolet and saw he was in the Slifer Red dorm 'Most likely because of Crowler.' he thought with a shrug

After about half an hour or so of getting settled the Freshman class got into what appears to be some kind of college lecture class that you would see in a University. In front of them was a large screen and soon enough, a person's face appeared. He was a bald man with a grey beard and looked to be in his late 40's to early 50's and was a coat-tail blazer like the blue blazers Jaden noticed but it was darker red than the Slifers, more of a maroon colour

'There's the boss man.' Jaden thought 'good to see he's backing the good old colour red. Looks good on him.'

"Welcome, Elite Duelists." The bald man greeted. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the Headmaster of this school. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates." Jaden admitted that he was nodding off as the speech continued but couldn't help it. He waited And tried to continue listening to Sheppard's speech"Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future King of Games. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course." He finished with a slight chuckle before his image faded from the screen. The students lefat that, Jaden walking along with Syrus who he had been standing next to during the speech

"This place will be awesome, right Sy?" Jaden stated/asked with a wide grin

"Y... Yea... I think so..." Syrus muttered nervously

"I can't wait for all the Duel's I'm gonna have! It'll be sweet!" Jaden smirked

"Well I must say, you're exited." Bastion said as he walked towards them in a yellow blazer

"Hey Bastion, you in red too?" Jaden asked, a wide smirk on his face

"Let's see… yellow buttons, yellow sleeves, nope. I don't think so." Bastion answered

"Oh… So that's how it works…" Jaden realized looking at his formally red blazer, feeling slightly embarrassed as he forgot that fact, he already knew it had just slipped his mind

"Are you saying you just figured that out?" Bastion asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow

"So what? You ever think that maybe I was color blind?" Jaden replied with a hard glair

"Actually, no I didn't." Bastion said.

"_Are_ you color blind?" Syrus asked.

"Nah, but I could've been!" Jaden snickered. "Maybe we'll see you around the dorms!" Jaden said to Bastion with a smile, again knowing that wouldn't happen but he wanted to show his overly happy side while he could, before it started. The next two years will be hard.

"I doubt that…" Bastion said as he pointed his thumb towards the other side of the island. "_Your _dorms are over there."

Jaden just smiled and said "Well then, see you later! Let's go Sy!"

"S... Sure..." Syrus muttered before he and Jaden left on the way to their dorm

* * *

(Five minutes later)

"This is a dorm house? It looks more like an outhouse with a patio." Syrus complained as he stared at the dorm. The dorm itself was a two-story building with a staircase on the side. The shingles on the roof were falling apart and the walls were cracked in various places. Jaden climbed up the steps and looked out toward the sea.

"Well, that may be true, but the view here is incredible! ." Jaden said with a smile.

Syrus walked to where Jaden was and looked out "WOW! You weren't kidding Jaden! This view is great." Syrus exclaimed in awe.

The sea glistened when the sun hit it at the right angle. The fish leapt scattering tiny beads of light in various directions. The two new Slifers were awestruck by the beauty that was before them.

_"Amazing." _Burstinatrix sighed as she appeared next to Jaden before she added _"Even _if_ it's water."_ Jaden smiled softly at his lover's words

_"Pretty."_ Knospe cheered from her place on Poison Rose's shoulders

_"Yes it is dear."_ Poison Rose nodded in agreement

_"It's the perfect place for a picnic."_ Lady Heat added

_"It is a very pleasant sight My King but I must remind you that there is more of the dorm to see then this view."_ Sorceress said as she appeared with the others

Jaden frowned but nodded. _"Aw, you're no fun."_ Lady Heat pouted as the Duel Spirit's disappeared

"Hey Sy? How about we go and check our rooms out?" Jaden asked as the turned to the small Bluenette

"Okay." Syrus said eagerly.

The two Reds walked around the corner and saw that their room wasn't all that far from the balcony, in fact it was right in front of the stairs "Room 319. Yep, this is the place." Jaden said as he opened the door.

"Wow, first classmates now roommates. You think that you were once an ancient Pharaoh and I was your loyal priest?" Syrus asked his eyes in upside down U's.

"Ha, ha. No way! I mean, they would have defiantly broke the molds when they made us." Jaden said, feeling the irony from his past life as an evil King rearing it's ugly head again, as he walked over to where a window was and found it covered by a curtain. "Now let's shed some light in here."

He opened the curtain and let bright sunlight come in. The sunlight hit something in the top bunk and woke whatever it was up. "ZZZ…what? HEY! THAT WAS CLOSED FOR A REASON!" An angry voice roared.

Jaden quickly dropped the curtain and looked to where the voice was coming from "Sorry bro. I didn't see you up there." Jaden said to the voice.

"Well, can you see me now?" The voice said still in the angry tone. A bulge came from the top bunk and a head with hair that stood up in the back poked out. The rest of the body followed and Syrus immediately saw that the person was HUGE.

"WAHHHHHHHH! A GIANT KOALA!" Syrus screamed as he grabbed onto Jaden's arm.

"Will you knock it off with the screaming! I'm trying to catch some z's here! Huh? Never saw you around before. Oh, you guys must be freshman." The boy said with realization.

"Yep. My name is Jaden Yuki. But I'm better known as the Elemental King." Jaden said with a goofy grin on his face.

The boy sat up at that comment and nearly fell out of the bed "Th... _The_ Elemental King?!" he gasped

"That's me." Jaden smirked

"Oh man, oh man. An unoffical-pro right here in the Red Dorms. Sorry for my rude behavior I didn't know it was you. D'OH! Where are my manners? My name is Chumley Huffington." Chumley said in one breath. Syrus looked at Chumely, then Jaden, and then back to Chumley. He wore a confused expression on his faces until Chumley saw it "I take it that you are confused huh?" the giant boy asked the small Slifer. Syrus nodded and Chumley sighed "The Elemental King is _the_ master of the Elemental Hero archetype which is said to be almost impossible to beat if someone can master it properly. He's been a big time player in tournaments for then last 9, going on, 10 Years! Most people say that if he's in a tournament it's better to just give up straight away and just take off running! Especially because it's rumoured that _Yugi Moto himself_ was his unofficial teacher. And he's here at DA of all places!" Chumley said with a grin on his face

Jaden grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. He had known that he was a big shot Duelist and kinda famous but he didn't think that people would be _this _exited to meet him. He looked at Chumley who was explaining the three major dorms of the academy; Obelisk Blue was the top and where the best resided, Ra Yellow were kids who did really well on the Written Exams and Practical Exams. Slifer Red was the dorm that was nicknamed the 'Dropout Dorm' due to the fact that many Slifer reds were so bad at school and dueling that they just dropped out altogether. Syrus looked a little scared at this but Jaden didn't even seem nervous at all "Hey Red is an awesome color! It's the favorite colour of two of my girlfriends!" Jaden shot off in annoyance "Well, one of them is ties between red and orange but so what."

"Two _of_ your girlfriends?!" Syrus and Chumly gasped in shock

"Yea. I've got three girlfriends, who have _agreed_ to share, and a kid." Jaden shrugged nonchalantly

"Y... Your a _dad_?!" they gasped again

"More like a step-dad." Jaden shrugged "One of my girlfriends was with a guy when she was pregnant but the bastard walked out on her and we got together shortly before the baby was born so I've kinda been like the dad for her."

"Wow." Syrus muttered in shock and slight envy

"Yea." Chumly agreed

"Well Chumly you can get a bit more sleep if you want. How about we take a look around the actual school for a bit Sy?"

"S... Sure Jay..." Syrus muttered before the two left the room

* * *

(A little bit later)

Both of the reds walked around until they entered a large room, obviously a Duel Arena. Jaden had a large grin on his face and was about to ask Syrus for a Duel so he could try this place out when he saw two kids wearing Blue Blazers talking to one another "What are you two Slifer Slackers doing here? This is our turf." One of the Blue's said when he noticed them a few seconds later

Jaden looked at the Blue and saw that it was the glasses wearing guy who always hung around that punk named Chazz. The boy then seemed to recognize Jaden "Hey, you're the kid who beat Crowler." Glasses said.

"Yeah. And who might you be?" the Elemental King asked.

But the boy ignored the question. Instead, he turned around to face someone "Hey, Chazz! It's the kid who beat Crowler!" The boy shouted at the stands.

Jaden and Syrus looked up at the stands and saw another boy wearing a blue uniform with raven hair. Jaden recognized him as Chazz and instantly wanted to pound his face in for the arrogant 'superior-than-thou' smirk on his face.

"Hello…Chazz was it? My name is Jaden Yuki but I'm betetr known as the Elemental King." Jaden said with a gentle tone but it reflected a will of iron, a tone he had been practising for years for when he would eventually return to the world of Duel Spirits

The three boys stiffened when they heard the title. Chazz was shocked but then became nervous. 'If he's _really _the Elemental King then that win against Crowler was no fluke. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but I guess I was wrong. The Ruler of the E-Hero Archetype is right in front of me...' Chazz thought to himself before he slightly shock his head to wash the fear away 'No! I am _Chazz_ _Princeton_, the future King of Games, and he's just a Slifer Slacker! Even _if_ he's the E-King then he is nothing to me!'

He heard the two boys saying that Chazz was going to be the next king of games. Jaden just smirked "No way, Yugi and I promised that he would not lose that title until I was ready, where I would then fight him for it in our glorious final Duel before I had to return home."

"Please! You're nothing but a weak little Slifer Slacker!" Chazz mocked as his cocky attitude returned

"What's going on here?" A voice suddenly called, interrupting any further arguments. They all turned to see another Obelisk walking towards them. It was Alexis Rhodes, Jasmin and Mindy by her side

"Who's that?" Syrus wondered.

"Uh… hey Alexis, Mindy, Jasmin." Jaden greeted with a wave and a smile

"You know this Slacker Alexis?" Chazz asked in surprise

"Chazz, you need to stop insulting the other houses." Alexis replied, ignoring his question

Chazz scoffed before turning back to Jaden "What do you say Slacker? Ready to fall to your superior?"

"There is no one Superior then the Supreme." Jaden replied, his golden eyes glowing "And a King will never fall to the likes of you."

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked in slight worry

"He hasn't lost once in his last year of Dueling Prep School." Jasmin nodded in warning

"Yea. I mean Chazz is, like, one of the strongest Duelest's in the Obelisk Blue First Year class." Mindy added in slight fear

"It's okay girl, I can take this punk down easily." Jaden assured them as he walked onto the Duel Field and pulled out his deck

"Let's Duel!" Chazz yelled

**"GAME ON!"** Jaden yelled eager to make this disgrace to Dueling fall before him

**Chazz:** 4000

**Jaden**: 4000

"I'll start Slacker!" Chazz said arrogantly as he drew a card, smirking, before he slammed the card onto the field "I summon Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode!" a mean looking man with a long curved blade appeared on Chazz's field before he roared in rage

(Chthonian Soldier: Warrior-type/ Effect/ DARK/ Level 4/ **ATK; 1200**/ DEF; 1400)

"And I end with a face down, you're turn Slacker!" Chazz said with an arrogant smirk

"My turn!" Jaden growled as he drew a card, looked at it for a second before he smirked and called **"Game over!"**

"No way!" Chazz gasped

"A OTK?!" Alexis gasped

"A OTK?" Syrus asked

"A 'One-Turn-Kill'! It's almost impossible to pull off but when it does it is always amazing!" Jasmin said in amazement "Let's see if he can do it."

Jaden then placed the card he drew onto the field"I play Pot of Greed top draw two cards!" Jaden explained as he once again drew two cards, he then looked at them before he smirked and grabbed another card "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown in exchange for discarding a card from my hand!" a twister filled the field and destroyed the facedown on Chazz's field, which happened to be Mirror Force "Next I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse the Elemental Hero Woodsman and Elemental Hero Ocean together to summon the Elemental Hero Gaia!" a stream of green light and a stream of blue light flew into the swirling portal that appeared behind Jaden. Then, out of the vortex, appeared a giant warrior about 18 foot large and was completely covered in thick, powerful and sleek black armour, large cannon like gauntlets and red/orange gems covering the armour

(E-Hero Gaia: Warrior-type/ Fusion/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 6/ **ATK; 2200**/ DEF; 2600)

"And that's not all, I then play the spell card Miracle Fusion!" Jaden called as he placed the card on his field

"And what does _that_ do Slacker?" Chazz asked in arrogance

"It allows me to remove from the Grave the Fusion Material's of an Elemental Hero fusion monster and, well, Fusion Summon that monster! So I'll use it to unite my Ocean and Woodsman again by removing them from play from my Grave to Fusion Summon the Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" a large white warrior appeared, about 23 feet tall, with a bright red gem on it's chest and two bright blue gems on it's shoulders

(E-Hero Terra Firma: Warrior-type/ Fusion/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 8/ **ATK; 2500**/ DEF; 2000)

"N... No... No way! You have one of the Legendary Plant cards?!" Chazz asked in fear

"Yep, and the fight's about to end!" Jaden smirked "First I use Gaia's effect! This halves your Chthonian Soldier's Attack Point's and add's the other half to Gaia!" Chazz's monster was suddenly surrounded by a dark blue aura that was then drained away and into the cannon-like gauntlet's on Gaia's wrists

(Chthonian Soldier: **ATK; 1200- 600**)

(E-Hero Gaia: **ATK; 2200- 2800**)

"And now I'll activate Terra Firma's ability! I send Gaia to the graveyard and Terra Firma gains his Attack Points!" Jaden called as he raised his hand into the air. Gaia and Terra Firma slammed their hands together in a high-five before Gaia turned into partials of light and was absorbed into Terra Firma's chest gem

(E-Hero Terra Firma:** ATK; 2500- 5300**)

"5300 Attack Points!" Syrus said in amazement "Jaden's got this won!"

"Yep, especially since I have this! Go, Short Cut!" Jaden called as he played the same card he used against Crowler while Terra Firma was surrounded by a yellow aura "Now Terra Firma, attack!"

"Thanks for that Slacker!" Chazz said arrogantly "Seems your not as great as you think! When Chthonian Soldier is destroyed you take the damage instead of me! I've won!"

"You would have, if I was aiming for your Soldier!" Jaden replied with a smirk as Terra Firma was surrounded by a white aura, the white aura of his attack fusing with the yellow aura of Short Cut creating a spectacular golden aura

"What do you mean, I've only got one monster on the field!"

"But I used the Spell Card called Short Cut! I know your Soldier's ability would go and kill me instead of you so using Short Cut means that one of my monsters are allowed to do a direct attack which means that _I've_ won!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chazz screamed in fear

"Terra Firma, finish this with Planet Crusher!" Jaden called before the white hero jumped into the air while he was surrounded by his white aura before he plummeted to the ground, both of his fists slamming into Chazz's chest and sending him flying

**Chazz**: 4000 - 0000

**JADEN WINS!**

"I win." Jaden smirked in triumph The holograms disappeared and the duel disks deactivated "All bark and no bite." Jaden scoffed to himself, his golden eeys loosing their ghostly glow, as Syrus ran over to him

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus praised.

"Thanks." Jaden grinned back and then turned to the three Obelisks-jerks walking over to them. Those three were just mad.

"Don't think that this is over Slifer Slacker!" Chazz growled. "You're gonna regret messing with us Obelisks."

"Well, I'm always up for a challenge Chuzz– I mean Chazz." Jaden smirked with a light chuckle. Syrus laughed as Chazz and his flunkies stomped out of the arena.

"You know all of us Obelisks aren't that bad." Alexis said as the three girls strode up toward the duo. Jaden just smirked

"I'm sure you're not." Jaden replied back

Alexis smiled at them "Thanks. Now you guys should get going. It's almost time for the Welcoming Feasts."

This caught Jaden's attention as his golden eyes widened in wonder before they seemed to revert to brown for a second "Whoa we get feasts!?" Jaden asked with excitement. "Sy, let's go! See you later Alexis! You two Jasmin and Mindy!" The brunette ran out of the arena, dragging his blue haired friend behind him. This left the three girls to stare at him in wonder before Mindy and Jasmin both sighed dreamily

"Mindy? Jasmin? You two okay?" Alexis asked in concern

"Yea..." Mindy sighed dreamily

"Totally..." Jasmin sigh-added. Alexis just shock her head before she grabbed their arms and began to drag the two back to the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm

"Come on girls, we'll be late for _our_ feast." Alexis replied with a shake of her head. She suddenly blushed when he heard the girls make a pact

"Share him?" Jasmin offered

"Defiantly." Mindy nodded in agreement

* * *

(Slifer Red Dorm)

Upon entering the room at high speeds, thanks to Jaden's running, they saw several boys in red blazers sitting at wooden tables with meager plates of fish and beans in front of them "This is suppose to be our welcome dinner?" one boy cried as he stared at his food.

"Not only that but look over there! Our headmaster is a cat!" Another shouted

Jaden looked over and saw that the boys' accounts were in fact correct. A fat orange cat with brown strips on its back stretched out and then returned to its sleeping position.

Knospe suddenly appeared next to Jaden and ran to the table, jumping on top of it and squealed happily like the little girl she was _"__Awwwww. So cute."_ She cooed as she got on all fours in front of the cat so her face was about level with it's and began to stroke its head with her bud-like hands. The cat opened one eye and purred loudly. A curtain then opened and a wryly man with square glasses stepped through with a smile on his face.

"Hello children, my name is Professor Lyman Banner. I am the headmaster of the Slifer Red dorm." Banner said with a smile.

Poison Rose appeared next to Jaden and walked over to Knospe, taking her off the desk and into her arms _"No Princess, leave the kitty alone. You've got Wroughtweiler anyway and you promised you'd play with him today anyway."_

_"But Mama! Cute Kitty!"_ Knospe pouted as she tried to get closer to the cat again

"Alright, students I would like you to me a bit about yourself." Banner said but was interrupted by a voice.

"Yum! This is pretty good!" Jaden said with a smile on his face before he brought the bowl of rice and the chopsticks back to his mouth so he could continue to pigout

The entire room looked at Jaden in amazement and shock. Poison Rose chuckled to herself when she saw her love, Knospe forgot what she was throwing a tantrum about as she looked at her Papa eat while Syrus panicked.

"Jaden! He said that we needed to tell the guys something about ourselves!" Syrus yelped.

Banner walked over and smiled a warm smile at Jaden. "Ah, what the heck? Let's eat!" the teacher said. Everyone began to dig into the food that was laid out before him. Knospe wiggled her way out of her mother's arms quickly and ran over to Jaden

_"Can I have some Papa?" _ Knospe asked with a puppy-dog-pout. Jadne pulled away from his food to smile at his daughter before he stealthily brought some of his shrimp to her _"Thank you Papa!"_ the girl cheered before she began to eat like Jaden was. As in, as if they had been starved for a month. Rose couldn't keep the smile off her face as she saw father and daughter together

* * *

(The next day)

It was the next morning at Duel Academy and everyone was in class now. Normally, the seating chart would be first years were at the bottom and the higher years going up. But since they still that dorm color thing going, Blues were at the highest part of the classroom with Yellows at the middle, and Reds at the all the students were finally seated, the first teacher showed up… which unfortunately turned out to be Crowler.

"All right everyone, be seated!" Dr. Crowler said, cutting off any noisy conversations. "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself; I am your first teacher of the day, Dr. Vellian Crowler and I teach the different types of cards. Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters and their categories? How about you, miss Rhodes?" Alexis nodded and stood up.

"Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, and the Trap and Spell cards that can also be monsters or summon token monsters. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous, and Counter Traps. And Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick–Play, Field, Continuous, Equip and Ritual Cards."

"Per~fect!" Crowler said, happily in a sing–song tone. "Well done, Alexis! Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." She responded as she sat back down.

"Hmm, now who shall we question next?" The doctor directed his attention to the lower seats, eyeing the Slifers before a twisted grin spread across the she-he's lips before ye yelled "You! Syrus Truesdale!" His/Her shrill voice caused Syrus to jump out of his seat. "Explain to the class, what a Field Spell is, please."

"Uh… a Field Spell… is the thing… that affects the thing…" Syrus started stammering and shaking, trying to avert his eyes from the class.

"Man… talk about nervousness to the extreme." Jaden groaned in sorrow for his new friend before his fist suddenly tightened and he thought with a growl when he noticed the twisted look of pleaser on the Doctor's face from the poor boy's reaction 'And Crowler's _loving _it!'

"Even pre–duelers know the answer to this one, ya Slifer Slacker!" One of the Obelisk students taunted causing most of the Blues to laugh out loud excluding Alexis.

"Wait, I know this one!" Syrus whined.

"Relax, Sy… You totally got this one!" Jaden assured his friend, his fists clenched tightly under the table as he attempted to keep his anger in check

"I think not! Sit down." Crowler interrupted as Syrus did as he was told. "Now would someone else, kindly tell me the answer? Preferably someone not in red, thank you." This caused the most blues, excluding Alexis, and some of the yellows, excluding Bastion to laugh.

"I blew it; I made all the Slifers look bad…" Syrus said depressed. Jaden's fists where now completely white from his rage and he stood back up

"You know something, teach?" Syrus turned his attention to Jaden who spoke out to the Blue Headmaster. "You shouldn't be making fun of the Slifers. I mean, I'm a Slifer that beat you so; when you make fun of the Reds, you're making fun of yourself!" Crowler was livid and started to bite down on a handkerchief while Slifer's busted out laughing including Jasmin and Mindy, even Alexis laughed a bit. And, just to add insult to injury, Jaden continued "And just so you know, a Field Spell is a Spell Card that affects the conditioning of the game adding or subtracting Attack Points from monster's depending on their Type and/or Attribute as well as having extra effects, take the Spell card Skyscraper for example; it only add's 1000 Attack Points to an Elemental Hero if they attack a monster with _higher_ Attack Points then their own." Jaden then sat down with a pleased smirk on his face as Crowler ripped his handkerchief to pieces

'That's it! I won't let this slacker in my school for another second! I'll see to it that he's expelled from here permanently!' Crowler thoughtfully fumed.

* * *

(Later)

A few hours later another class started and the next teacher was the Slifer Red Headmaster… thankfully.

"Alright class, as some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner." He greeted. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in the world of dueling, some which might be unnatural to even the experienced duelist…"

"By the way…thanks, Jay." Syrus whispered to Jaden who was leaning on his folded forearms

"No problem Syrus, for what?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus replied a little too loud, making the Professor stop his lecture.

Jaden noticed Banner looking in their direction. "Uh–oh, I may have to do it again."

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

"Uh, yes?" Syrus stammered jumping out of his seat.

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh will you?"

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus blinked.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked. Syrus was confused until he felt something brush up against his leg. It was the fat tabby cat that was sleeping during the Slifer Welcome dinner. The class laughed as Syrus picked up the cat and returned it to its owner.

* * *

(Later... again)

"Chancellor Sheppard, please tell me why one of your teachers, your _Vi__ce-Chancellor_ no less, and the head of the top dorm of the school shows blatant favouritism to his dorm and even _encourages _the discrimination to the people of the lower dorms? Also, why has he been allowed to ignore the system used to decide on which dorm students are meant to be in? I scored a 78% on my written exam, I didn't lose _one_ Life Point against my opponent, who was _Crowler_ using _his own_ deck by the way, and even gained almost double my starting amount and, with my 'reputation' as the Elemental King adding on to that. I should be in Ra Yellow at _least_ but instead I'm a Slifer Red and this is just because I was less then a minute late to the exam, and I was only late because I had to wait for the examiner to finish marking my exam and because I beat him in a duel." Jaden explained to the Chancellor ten minutes after his class had ended making him late for his next lesson although he didn't care, a cold glare in his golden eyes. This was the side Jaden did not normally show, the side of the King instead of the Duelist. He loved having fun, pretending to be ignorant, a normal person but he knew one day that he would have to leave for the world of Duel Spirits so he could rule. It was who he was. His destiny. That's why he wanted to enjoy life as much as possible before he was ready, which was why he rarely acted like the King he'd _need_ to be when the time came

"I understand all of his problems, they have been reported for years, the problem is that we can't fire him because of secrets that the school has from past Chancellor's which, if released to the public, would destroy the Academy." Sheppard sighed, thinking back to all the complaints and unfairness that the 'good doctor' had caused "I can promote you to Ra Yellow if you wish."

"No thanks, I'd prefer to work my way up normally through the different exams and everything if that's okay." Jaden replied with a slight smile "Also, you don't have to fire him. Listen, I have an idea. Warn him that if he doesn't shape up by Christmas then he will be striped of his position as the Obelisk Head as well as Vice-Chancellor. And, if he doesn't change, then just go through with the threat. Simple. What do you think?" a cruel smirk crossing his face

"I... I like that idea very much Mr Yuki." Sheppard said, a similar smirk spreading across his face

"Good." Jaden nodded before his eyes darkened again "And I'm sorry, but I also came to give you a warning. It's going to be this year Sheppard. The day you've been fearing. They will awaken."

"H... How do you know about them?!" Sheppard asked in shock and fear

"Do you know of the Supreme King?" Jaden asked, closing his eyes

"Vaguely." Sheppard admitted "I do know that he was an evil King who ruled another dimension with an iron fist."

"Well, that's the thing. I'm the reincarnation of the Supreme King. The Sacred Beasts where created as my past life's ultimate warriors. The will only be able to be used in a duel without killing every card on the planet if I am the one using them." Sheppard's eyes widened at this "I wish to atone for the sins of my past life, I want to be a better person. I will help you stop the Shadow Rider's when the time comes and, if the Beasts wish to join me after then they will be forever safe back with their master."

"W... What?"

"Think about it Sheppard. From now untill they arrive. What better way to fight the abusers of darkness then the King of the Gentle Darkness?" Jaden asked before he turned and left the Chancellor's office to let the old man think...

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In Crowler's office, the 'Doctor' was writing a letter down with a white feather pen. "How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that." He grumbled as he folded up the letter and placed inside an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he'll _ever_ make." He then picked up a mirror and… placed red lipstick on his lips… which was very creepy. As he finished, he kissed the back of the letter and chuckled to himself. "There, the big kiss–off!"

Next, he ran out of his office and into the boys' locker room, since Jaden's next class was gym with Fonda Fontaine, the gym instructor. "Now to plant the bait where Jaden will be sure to find it." Crowler snickered as he opened up about four lockers which were empty. When he got to the fifth one… "Ah ha! Jaden's shoes! He'll be sure to find it here." Crowler snickered to himself as he placed the letter on top of Jaden's shoes and left as quick as possible.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

A little bit later, Jaden came into the locker room. This was the class he was late for, not that he minded he got through to the Chancellor. He suddenly noticed someone at his and Syrus' shared locker, they'd decided to share when they saw Jaden's which was, well, to put it simply there was a slice of pure green pizza on the wall which Jaden was _sure_ he saw move. He calmed down when he saw who it was. It was just Syrus. Looking closer at his little friend he noticed that what he held in his hands was, in fact, a love letter "Huh?" Jaden blinked in shock, looking over the blue haired boys shoulder "Wait, you got a love letter Syrus?"

"AHH!" Syrus cried in shock turning around to see Jaden right behind him causing him to stumble back "Jaden?! Where did you come from?"

"I was here the whole time." Jaden shrugged "So, about that letter?"

"I found it in our locker on top of your shoes... talking about that, why are you here if your shoes are in there?"

"Those are a spare pair I put there in case my shoes get reeked, you know like the sole breaks unexpectedly or I just need a spare pair because of the pair I'm wearing being covered in mud." Jaden shrugged, so what's in this letter and who's it from?"

"Oh? OH! Right." Syrus grinned goofily as he opened up the envelope and the letter that was inside. "From the moment I saw you… I've been in love with you?"

"Whoa… how'd you do it?" Jaden asked with raised eyebrows "It took me at least a month to get that kinda connection with a girl."

"I'd _tell_ ya if I knew." Syrus said then continued reading the letter "Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big kiss. Endearingly… ALEXIS RHODES?!"

"SAY WHA?!" Jaden gaped, a feeling of some strange dark force in the pit of his stomach, kinda like the one he felt whenever someone made a sexual comment about one of his girls during a duel "Let me see that!" He said grabbing the letter and reading it, but then his face grimaced immediately. "Okay, I'm already seeing red lights here. Someone's definitely setting you up. This perfume smell also smells more like cologne than perfume. And Alexis doesn't seem like a person who would risk both of you getting in trouble by setting up a meeting just for a kiss, let alone setting it up at her dorm where if found you'd be expelled and _then_ there's the fact that Alexis seems to be more of the type to just walk over to you and tell you this instead of acting so mysterious. Although why is someone trying to set you up?" He then turned to his short friend. "Did you do anything to piss off anybody, other than Chazz?"

"N... No! I wouldn't do something like that!" Jaden frowned and then thought about it. Syrus was too much of a nice guy to actually do something to make people mad. He then remembered where the letter was found

"I smell a trap. Someone wants me outta here." Jaden said with narrowed eyes

"Y... You think so?" Syrus asked nervously

"Definatly. It was on my shoes and there are several people who would try this kinda trap on me in order to get me expelled because of what I've done to Chazz and Crowler." Jaden nodded with an annoyed look in his eye before he turned to Syrus "Listen buddy, tonight we're gonna head down to the girl's dorm and spring this trap and take down whoever wants to take me out! Up for it?"

"Sure Jay!" Syrus nodded

* * *

(That night)

"Hey, Syrus. You ready to go?" Jaden asked the little Bluenette as they got dressed and ready to go

"Yea, sure am Jay." Syrus nodded before he then saw the DuelDisk Jaden clipped onto his arm and the deckbox he placed on his hip "Why're you bring that?"

"To be prepared." replied Jaden simply "You never know what's gonna happen so it's best to have a backup plan. Now, let's get moving." The pair then got on a boat towards the Obelisk girls' dorm. The girls' dorm was a fair distance and security was constantly on the path that led up to it. The only way to get there would be by boat since there was a lake behind the dorm and a small dock was at one end of the lake. Syrus had leaped into a simple rowboat while Jaden got in also, rowing it.

"I'm coming Alexis my darling!" Syrus grinned happily. That got Jaden to stop rowing the boat and cover his mouth, the dark force in his stomach to return

"SHHH! Quiet…" Jaden hissed in anger and annoyance "You trying to get us caught now?!"

"Sorry…" Syrus apologized.

* * *

(Girl's hot spring)

Meanwhile, inside the dorm, three girls were in the Obelisk Girls bath, enjoying the hot water as they chatted like all girls do. They were Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy. "Can you believe what Jaden said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" asked Jasmine. "That was so cool! He was showing the guy not to pick on people who obviously have confidence issues!"

"Yea, totally." Mindy agreed "But what do you expect from our future boyfriend Jasmin?" Jasmin giggled with Mindy lightly here

"Yea, I mean he's obviously smart, what at getting a 78% and all." Jasmin nodded

"He's also _so_ sexy!" Mindy added

"A great Duelist." Jasmin continued

"He's so kind." Mindy sighed

"His golden eyes are amazing." Jasmin noted

"His voice is so joyful and energetic it's almost contagious." Mindy

"He's got a great fashion sense." Jasmin commented

"And he's famous." Mindy finished

"He's perfect!" the two girls sighed together in joy

"Don't you think Alexis?" Mindy asked the blonde

Unfortunately, Alexis wasn't really paying attention as she tried to look away from her friends "Yea, whatever."

"Whats the matter Alexis?" Jasmin asked before her eyes narrowed playfully and a grin spread across her face "Don't tell us you're jealous with our relationship with Jaden?!"

"W... A... Am not!" Alexis stuttered with a heavy red blush spread almost all across her face

"Don't worry Alexis, we wouldn't mind sharing with you. Would we Jasmin?" Mindy asked with a playful grin of her own

"Of course not Mindy." Jasmin agreed

"B... But he's already in a relationship! Remember?" Alexis said, trying to get out of tis conversation

"Exactly! He's already in a polygamist relationship so we have a chance to just join in!" Jasmin shrugged

"I mean, you heard that Sorceress, he's fine with having more girlfriends if they share feelings!" Mindy added "You can, like, totally join in if you want! OR do you want him all to yourself?"

"It's not that!" Alexis yelled in embarrassment "I... I just feel like I know him from... somewhere... something that I can't remember physically but the emotions of those 'memories' still seeping through."

"Yea, I feel that way to." Jasmin said, suddenly thoughtful "When we watched his Duel with Chazz it felt like I'd been in a similar situation so many times in the past, watching him face down freaks like that with such confidence and ease that it always took my breath away."

"And in class it felt like I'd seen him face down people like Crowler, so cocky and belive themselves to be 'better' and defended the weak no matter what." Mindy added

"And on the ship... when he was asleep with those Duel Spirits... it felt like I'd seen similar scenes before... seen him relaxing and just plain happy to relax with those he cared about..." Alexis finished, the Déjà vu feeling never leaving any of the three as they all hummed in thought

A ghostly figure seemed to appear behind the three for a few seconds. The figure looked vaguely human, and obviously female, with great dragon wings and three eyes although the rest of her was hidden inside the shadows and her figure seemed to flicker in and out of focus every now and again. A smile appeared on her face, her bright white teeth becoming visible through the darkness as her voice came in a slight whisper, so quiet that the girls never heard her _"They have started to remember..."_ and, then, the owner of the voice faded away completely...

* * *

(With Jaden and Syrus)

Syrus and Jaden soon made it to the girl's dorm and they docked the rowboat they were on. "We're here!" Syrus said with joy leaping out of the boat. Jaden groaned as he got off as well, cashing after the energetic bluenette. The pair ran up to the front gates of the dorm with Syrus darting away, but on the way Jaden noticed something on the ground. Kneeling down, he saw a chain and a broken pad lock.

"Okay, this definitely has to be a set up." The Elemental King frowned as he looked up to see Syrus still running forward. "Syrus!" He then ran after him. "Damn, that kid can run fast…" Little did they both know that Crowler was hiding in the bushes, wearing a tight, black leotard for some strange reason.

'This will be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter I wrote! I'll just wait here for Jaden to come around while he searches for Alexis. And when the time's right, I'll snap a picture of him, creating evidence that will get him expelled!' Crowler laughed in his thoughts. He then saw someone coming. "There you are Jaden. You're falling right into my trap. Fall for it. Fall for it like the Slifer Sap you are." He snickered softly.

"Alexis?!" Syrus called out with hearts in his eyes

"Syrus!" Jaden cried. The Obelisk Headmaster's eyes bugged out to his horror.

"That's not Jaden! It's that stammering Field Spell nitwit! Wait... There's the Slacker. But why'd he bring that blue haired twit?!" Crowler shrieked. His yelling ended up attracting some trouble.

"It's a boy!" a voice cried out.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man…" Crowler said, thinking he was discovered. "Oh forget it… You didn't see me… You didn't see me…" He said getting away in hopes of not getting caught and dove into the water to escape, clumsily. Thankfully for Crowler, it wasn't him the girls spotted, it was Syrus and Jaden. The two boys were mobbed by several angry girls dressed in both their pajamas and their school uniforms. Then they were forced to their knees with several girls pinning their arms behind their backs and all of the girls gave them both dirty looks, although one person faintly heared him and he growled as his golden eyes flashed for a second

"Man… can today possibly get any worse?" Jaden muttered to himself.

"Please let us go!" Syrus whimpered. He was so scared that he might wet himself. Two girls stepped out the crowd. It was Jasmine and Mindy, only they were in their towels that were wrapped around their bodies. Jaden couldn't help but stare, a feeling of familiarity to the sight bubbling up inside him and a nose bleed threatening to happen and second

"Not until you tell us why you're both here." Jasmine said crossly, a slight eeling of hurt at seeing Jaden there "And it better be good."

* * *

(Later. Again. Again... I'm doing this a lot, aren't I?)

A short time later, both Jasmine and Mindy, tied both Syrus and Jaden's hands together before dragging them both into the dorm for a proper interrogation. Adding on to it, Alexis, who was late to see the excitement and surprised to see Syrus and Jaden here on the Girls' Dorm. After Alexis' friends were dressed and all three questioned the boys.

"Okay, time for an explanation." Jasmine frowned. "What are you two doing here?"

"I bet you're both a pair of peeping toms, aren't you?" Mindy accused.

"No!" Syrus exclaimed fearfully. "Honest! I was just here to meet Alexis!"

"Huh?" the Obelisk girl in question blinked "But Syrus, I never called you or invited you here."

"Huh? But… the letter." Syrus mumbled, feeling his heart breaking.

"Let me explain…" Jaden sighed. He looked up at the three girls. "Syrus found a love letter in his locker before Gym Class. I got suspicious when I saw that the letter was signed Alexis Rhodes."

"Totally." Jasmine nodded. "Your friend is really short and Alexis is really tall, she's great at dueling and he isn't, and she's really hot and…"

"I get it!" Syrus exclaimed.

"And then I thought about it and realised it might have been a trap for me because the letter wa splaced atop my shoes. We needed to confirm this with you Alexis, whether it was real or not and if it was real who it was for." Jaden said.

"Syrus, do you still have this letter?" Alexis asked with her own suspicious frown.

"Yeah, sure." Syrus nodded as he managed to pull the folded letter out of his pocket. Gripping it in his hands he held it up for the Obelisk girl to take. Alexis picked up the letter and unfolded it. She and her friends peered at the letter for a moment to see what was on it. Alexis' frown increased before she looked at the short boy.

"Syrus, this isn't even my handwriting." Alexis sighed. "Not to mention that my name is spelled wrong."

"Huh?!" Syrus gasped in shock and Jaden chuckled

"I knew it was a set–up." Jaden chuckled

"Not only that." Jasmine added. "But this letter is addressed to Jaden Yuki."

"What?!" Syrus cried out. "You mean I can't even get a fake love letter?!"

"You mean you never noticed?!" Jaden gasped. "That's the first thing you check, man! I knew something like this would happen. Damn…" His eyes then widened before he added "And how did _I_ not notice?! I looked over it to realise what was going on and _I_ missed my _own name_?!" He then banged his hair against the wall behind him and yelled "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" He groaned wearily before looking at Alexis and her friends. "Look, we're terribly sorry about this, we really are. But now that you know we're innocent, mind letting us go?" Alexis seemed to think about it before answering.

"Sure."

"Really?!" was the shocked expression of both Syrus and Jaden.

"What?!" was Jasmine's reply "You're just going to let them go?! Just like that?!"

"There not at fault Jasmin, not really, they where tricked." Mindy replied causing the red head to sigh and nodd

"We'll let you go free, if you can beat me in a duel." Alexis said. Jaden sighed at this.

"I see where this is going." Jaden said. "I win, we go free, lose, we get reported, sound about right?"

"That's right." Alexis confirmed.

"Good thing I had my DuelDisk and deck with me. Alright, you're on."

* * *

(Lat... You know what? I quit! [storms off])

Later on, the duel was taking place on the lake with Jaden and Alexis standing up in a couple of boats. Syrus was in Jaden's boat, and Mindy and Jasmine were in Alexis's. Crowler was in the water nearby, finally coming out of hiding, but still far away from the students. "Hmm… so it's that Slacker vs. Alexis huh? Show him the power of the Obelisk's Alexsis!"

"Don't you _dare_ hold back Alexis!" Jadne called over to her "I have a feeling like you'd be a challenge and I haven't gotten one in a while! Show me what Makes you the Queen of Obelisk Blue, _Your Majesty_!" Jaden smirked as he mock bowed at the end of his request/ challenge

"Since I've seen what makes you the Elemental King a few times already I'll be sure to show you I'm just as good, _Your Highness_." Alexis shot back as she mock curtsied, copying his request. As they stood back upright at the end of their joke their eyes meet and a strange fire of familiarity filled their eyes, as if they had this kinda duel so many times in the past, with similar jokes, and they both couldn't help but smile "Let's duel then!"

**"GAME ON!"** Jaden yelled in acceptance

**Alexis**: 4000

**Jaden**: 4000

"I'll start!" Alexis said as she drew a card "I summon Etoile Cyber in Attack Mode and play a card facedown, and then it's your turn." A beautiful woman appeared on Jaden's side of the field. She was wearing a fully body red outfit made out of what looked like silk with gold lines on her knee area, frilly shreds of a periwinkle blue skirt hanging off the sides of her hips, her outfit left her arms free except for the long red gloves that reached past her elbows and white ribbons wrapped around them, her skin was a pale blue and she had long orange hair with a strip of the red material wrapped around her face like a blindfold, covering her right eye

(Etoile Cyber: Warrior-type/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 4/ **ATK; 1200**/ DEF; 1800)

"My draw!" Jaden said as he increased his hand to six "I play my spell card called Double Summon so I can summon twice this turn! I summon Elemental Hero Heat in Attack Mode and Elemental Hero Woodsman in Defence Mode!" Two men appeared in front of Jaden. This man was covered in a white suit that covered 100% of his body, including his head, with fire designs decorating his chest and shoulders. His legs, arms and neck had golden armour that blended in with the main costume. Large gold gauntlets with flame decoration where on his forearms. His glowing green eyes where visible from slits in his white mask and a large red crown-like item was atop his head. Next to him was a large man with green skin and his entire right side made out of wood appeared in front of Jaden, on a single knee with his arms crossed in front of him.

(E-Hero Heat: Pyro-type/ Effect/ FIRE/ Level 4/ **ATK; 1600**/ DEF; 1200)

(E-Hero Woodsman: Warrior-type/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 4/ **ATK; 1000**/ DEF; 2000)

(E-Hero Heat: **ATK; 1600- 1800- 2000**)

"Why did your Heat's Attack Points suddenly increase like that?!" Alexis gasped

"Simple, Heat gains 200 Attack Points for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field, including himself." Jaden smirked "I then play two cards face down with that it's your turn." Jaden then lowered his arm, his hand now down to one card

"Wow, this Slifer's good." Mindy gasped

"What do you expect? He's the Elemental King." Jasmin shrugged

"Impressive." Alexis nodded as she drew a card "But now I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber with the Blader Skater in my hand to summon the Cyber Blader!" Etoile Cyber and a blue streak entered the swirling fusion portal before a new monster appeared. This monster looked like Etoile Cyber but most of her costume had revealed revealing dark purple skin including her stomach area and upper legs, her hands and her upper body. A pair of ice skates where on her feet, her hair changed to dark blue, her knees and half her forearms and elbows where a pale white/violet. Her face was covered by a red visor

(Cyber Blader: Warrior-type/ Fusion/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 7/ **ATK; 2100**/ DEF; 800)

"And since you have two monster's on your side of the field my Cyber Blader's Attack Points double!" Alexis proclaimed as she extended her hand, shocking Jaden and Syrus

(Cyber Blader: **ATK; 2100- 4200**)

"Impressed yet?" Alexis asked with a smirk

"Impressed?! I think I'm in love!" Jaden called back with an extremely wide smirk, unknowingly making both Mindy and Jasmin stiffen with jealousy while Alexis tried her best to stop a blush from covering her face before she smirked

"That's sweet... too bad I have to crush you." Alexis smirked as she pointed at Jaden "Now destroy his Heat Cyber Blader!"

"Go Alexis! Destroy the Slacker!" Crowler cheared

"Go trap card! Elemental Recharge!" Jaden called as he activated his first facedown "This card means that I gain 1000 Life Points for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field!" two large glass cylinders appeared behind Heat and Woodsman before the Heroes walked in. The cylinders had wires that connected to Jaden's DuelDisc. Green and red electricity traveled down the wires as Jaden's Life Points increased

**Jaden**: 4000- 6000

"So? My Cyber Blader still destroys your monster!" Alexis called before her monster jumped into the air and preformed a spin kick which smashed Heat into pixels

**Jaden**: 6000- 3800

"He's amazing! Using that Trap's made him just barely lower then Alexis instead of having less then half his Life Points!" Jasmin gasped

"No wonder he's called the master of the Elemental Hero archetype." Mindy nodded

"No!" Crowlere whinned

"And now I'll activate my other trap card! Go, Hero Signal! This card allows me to special summon a Level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my deck when one on my field's destroyed! So I'll call out Heat's little sister! Come on out, Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" Jaden called as another female Hero appeared on his field, this was the third female monster that was with Jaden on the boat except she was dressed differently. She was wearing a female equivalent of Heat's costume. A white body suit covered her body, except her's left her arms, neck and head uncovered. Her breasts where accented by a flick of red which was designed after flames, the right one continuing off her chest and down to her waist. Her waist had a gold belt which had two red pieces of cloth, similar to a skirt, with golden accents. On her right leg where more flame designs while the left leg of her costume was split apart slightly at her upper thigh, the two separate pieces of the long boot and costume had a golden ring right where that part of the clothing ended with a golden connector like those that connect stockings to a garterbelt held the two together. Her feet where covered by flame-red boots. At her shoulders was a small orange cape with golden metal guards attached at her shoulders. Her forearms had red gauntlets that did not cover her hands and her head had a red headrest with a green gem, almost like a crown of flames. And, without the sunglasses blocking the sight of them, you could see her shinning greene eyes

(E-Hero Lady Heat: Pyro-Type/ Effect/ FIRE/ Level 4/ **ATK; 1300**/ DEF; 1000)

_"Ready__!"_ the female fire Heroine said as she duster her hands off

"Nice." Alexis smiled "Although your monster is still _way _to weak to defeat Cyber Blader. Well, your turn."

"We'll see about that." Jaden said as he drew his card, making his hand now two cards "During my standby phase I can activate Woodsman's effect to add Polymerization to my hand! And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" the new card flew out of his deck with a green glow and was added to Jaden's hand "Now I play one card face down before adding Card of Sanctity to the field so we both draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Jaden said and both players drew their cards, Jaden drawing five and Alexis drawing three "And now I'll end my turn."

"Mine then!" Alexis said however just as she was about to draw Jaden suddenly pointed at her

"Lady Heat, show her your flames!" Jaden called

"What?!" Alexis yelled in shock

_"Got it lover."_ Lady Heat smirked as two small fireballs appeared in front of her

"During my End Phase Lady Heat deals you 200 Points of damage for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field! And I have two!" Jaden explained making the three girls gulp before Lady Heat just slashed her arm in the air, launching the fireballs with a proud smirk

"This is gonna hurt..."Jasmin muttered before the three girls tried to protect themselves from the fireballs

**Alexis**: 4000- 3400

"Well that was unexpected." Alexis noted as she drew a card "I play the spell card Fusion Weapon and equip it to Cyber Blader, increasing her Attack and Defence by 1500!" Cyber Blader's right arm turned into a slightly disgusting looking red cannon arm

**(A.N: I would like to point out that this can not be done in real life because Fusion Weapon can ony be Equiped to a Level 6 or LOWER Fusion Monster and Cyber Blader is a Level 7. However, this is what happened in the Anime so it's happening here.)**

(Cyber Blader: **ATK; 4200- 5700**/ DEF; 800- 2300)

"Go Alexis! Show the Slacker why he isn't worthy of being on the Island!" Crowler cheered in excitement

"Well, looks like Jaden's gonna lose." Jasmin said in a sing-song like voice, although she was slightly upset at that fact

"Wow, strong monster Lex." Jaden smirked

"Lex?" Alexis asked

"What? It's a nice nickname. You don't mind, do you?" Jaden asked

"No... It's fine." Alexis smiled softly, a soft blush on her face before her gaze steeled "Now, Cyber Blader, attack his Lad Heat!" Cyber Blader fired a pulse of energy from her cannon arm

"That _would_ work if it wasn't for my facedown! Go! Hero Barrier!" Jaden said as a blue spiraled vortex appeared in front of his lover, yellow electricity sparking all over it "If I have at least one Elemental Hero on my field I can stop at least one attack!" the energy blast hit the shield and died away

"Well then I'll end turn." Alexis sighed in annoyance

"Let's go!" Jaden said as he drew his card, making his hand seven, before he smirked **"Game over."**

"W... What?!" Jasmin gasped

"Not good..." Mindy muttered

"Bring it!" Alexis called/moaned getting strange looks from her friend. She couldn't help it, a strange feeling of adrenaline had been washing through her body the entire Duel, as if she instinctively knew she wouldn't win and was, instead, fighting for this moment. To make Jaden's victory as magnificent as possible. It felt like they had done this dance a thousand times and it's sole purpose was the finally, where it would end in passion which Alexis was having a hard time holding in. But there was a deep wanting in her. A wanting to see how Jaden would take her down in one turn with how strong her monster is and how high their Life Points both where, still in the 3000 range, a wanting her lips to meet with Jaden's after the Duel, a wanting for him to take her and a wanting to just be with him but she held it in and the moan was the result

"Well first Woodsman will give me another Polymerization!" Jaden said, another card being added to his hand "Next I'll play it to fuse the Elemental Hero Lady Heat on my field with the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to make Elemental Hero Blazing Amazoness!" the original Flaming Female of the Elemental Heroes appeared next to Lady Heat, the two smiling at each other

_"Well, looks like it's Ladies Night."_ Burstinatrix smirked causing Lady Heat to giggle

_"Let's go."_ Lady Heat waved before the two walked through the fusion portal that appeared behind them. The new monster that appeared looked like Burstinatrix except her skin was a pale pink, the halfway point between Burstinatrix's ashen skin and Lady Heat's soft tanned skin. Her costume was also different. It was now a white leather-like material instead of the red, atop her now white fingerless gloves where a pair of red handless gauntlets, her right boot was covered in red fire-like patterns, her hair changed from long sweeping grey-and-white locks into a bright red colour and tied back in a ponytail, a fire-like breastplate was on her chest, her golden helmate was now red with some golden accents around the pointed crest in the middle and wings of fire came out of the middle of her shoulder-blades. In her hand was a six-foot long sword which was crafted like a flickering flame and was made out of an amazing golden metal with red accents along the blade

(E-Hero Blazing Amazoness: Pyro-Type/ Fusion/ Effect/ FIRE/ Level 7/** ATK; 2500**/ DEF; 2200)

"Next I'll play my second Polymerization to fuse the Elemental Hero Woodsman on my field with both the Elemental Heroes Clayman and Poison Rose in my hand!" Woodsman turned into a forest green as he flew into the sky, a lighter green glow fired from Poison Rose in Jaden's hand and a black-ish green light came from the Clayman card "Combine and form Elemental Hero Nature Goddess Artemis!" the three streaks of green light collided into the portal and a flash of bright light filled the area

"Three Fusion Material Monsters?!" Jasmin gasped

"It's gonna be powerful." Mindy nodded while Alexis just sweated. The new monster descended and everyone was shocked to see it's stats

(E-Hero Nature Goddess Artemis: Divine-Beast/ Fusion/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 9/** ATK; 3600**/ DEF; 2800)

"IMPOSSIBLE?!" Crowler screamed as he let go of the rock and was swept of by the waves of the lack that Jaden's monster's power released

"3600 Attack Points!" Mindy gasped

"A... A _Divine-Beast_?!" Jasmin added

"I... I've never heard of that card before... what _is_ it?" Alexis asked in fear

The new monster was Poison Rose except with some madgar differences. First was the fact her hair was now... well... real hair. It was now pale green and reached her ass with her headdress now gone which allowed her hair to flow and wave amazingly. Her skin had turned into the most beautiful and perfect tanned shade, not too pink and not too orange. Her clothing had changed drastically. She was now wearing a forest-green toga, like those worn in Ancient Greece, which was slightly open at her chest area revealing a large amount of her cleavage. Her legs where still covered by her stockings, as could be seen through the gap of her toga, except they where now a deep black with some green vine patterning snaking its way up and her feet where covered by dark green high-heels which revealed her stocking-covered toes. On both her wrists where bracelets made out of vines and leaves from different trees. Her shoulder's where covered in a deep brown armour similar in design to Clayman's except more streamlined and they lay flat against her upper-arms. She still had the pearl necklace and golden belt around her waist except they where both now made out of a strange platinum material. Her left arm was slightly brown and had a bark-like texture, similar to Woodsman's left arm. In her right hand was a bow made out of the same platimum-like material as her necklace and belt. All in all, she looked like the perfect union of beauty personified and a warrior. A true Goddess.

And then she spoke.

_"Can we please hurry this up Sweety, I need to put Knospe to bed." _The newly summoned Heroine said, her voice that of Poison Rose except the beauty of it seemed... enhanced somehow and Jaden just smile at her

"Beautiful..." Syrus muttered, drool hanging from his mouth only for Jaden to smack him in the head, his smile replaced with a snarl "OW!"

"My girl." Jaden growled at him before turning to the three girls "She's one of my Elemental Hero Goddess cards, I've got three. First is the Nature Goddess Artemis, named after the Green Goddess of the hunt, moon, nature and fertility. Next is the Fire Goddess; Vesta, who is named after the Roman Goddess of family and home who's symbol was the sacred fire. And finally is the Darkness Goddess, who I have been holding onto for a while before I got the last card needed to summon her before the Entrance Exam, Nyx who is named after the Greek Goddess and/ or personification of darkness. I helped design them with Pegasus after he saw me at a tournament a few years ago, which he was invited to see by Yugi so he could show off his unofficial apprentice's skills." everyone was shocked at Jaden's explanation

"No way..." Jasmin muttered

"Seriously?!" Mindy gasped

"You mean those rumours that the Elemental King is the apprentice of Yugi Moto are true?!" Alexis asked in shock

"Yep. And you should feel honoured, I don't normally have to summon this beauty out." Jaden smirked "While the Goddesses are powerful, and are close to their strength, they aren't as strong as the Egyptian Gods so you're also kinda lucky." He then raised a hand and said "Ability time!"

"Crap." Alexis muttered in annoyance "What do they do?"

"First off Artemis will destroy all of your spell and trap cards, both active and facedown, and their effects are negated even if their effect activates when they are destroyed!" the facedown on Alexis' field as well as the Fusion Weapon on Cyber Blader both exploded into pixels

(Cyber Blader: **ATK; 5700- 4200**/ DEF; 2300- 800)

"Next, by discarding one card from my hand I can use Blazing Amazoness ability to half one monster's attack points!" Jaden smirked as he sent one of the last cards in his hand to the graveyard

"What?!" Alexis gasped

(Cyber Blader: **ATK; 4200- 2100**)

"Now, Blazing Amazoness, attack with Inferno Blade!" Jaden called as he pointed forwards

_"Let's go!"_ Blazing Amazoness called in a voice that was a mix of Burstinatrix's and Lady Heat's. She then raise her hands, gripping the handle of her blade tightly, before she sprinted at great speed towards Alexis. She moved quickly, her body seemingly skating across the water's surface even more gracefully then Cyber Blader had been. Her sword exploded into ignition, the gold blade becoming coated in a layer of blazing fire. With a mighty swing the blade cut right through Cyber Blader, ripping her in half, and turning her into pixels.

**Alexis**: 3400- 3000

Alexis grunted from the shockwave that took down her life-points even more "Now, Artemis, end this with Arrow of the Hunt!"

_"Yes my love. Let's see you stop this!" _Artemis smirked as she raised her bow and grabbed th string before pulling it back. An arrow made out of glowing green energy appeared before the Divine-Beast monster let go of the string causing it to fly through the air and slash through Alexis, right through the heart. It was a good thing that Jaden hadn't made this a Shadow Game or that arrow would have defiantly killed her

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Alexis screamed from the attack, Jasmin and Mindy joining her as the attack caused the wind to pick up and rock the boat so much that they nearly fell out

**Alexis**: 3000- 0000

**JADEN WINS!**

The two boats meet in the middle of what was, a few seconds ago, a battle field to talk "Nice duel Alexis, I really had to try there." Jaden smiled at her and the girl smiled back

"I should really thank you for showing me such a powerful card. And I bet that wasn't even it's full power, was it?" Alexis replied

"Nope, it still had another two abilities that are active when she's on the field." Jaden smiled "When she battle's an opponants monster that monster's effect is negated. Also, if she destroys a monster for every Level that monster has I gain 200 Life Points."

"So, if you had started with her I would have gotten an even larger overkill and you would have had 5200 Life Points?" Alexis asked in shock, a raised eyebrow "Well, aren't you the gentleman."

"Hey, you where a big challenge. If you could find a way to fine-tune your deck then I think I might have needed _two_ Goddesses to win." Jaden smiled. Alexis blushed, her? Good enough to need two equivalents of the Egyptian God Cards to defeat? She'd never been given such a big compliment before

"T... Thank you Jaden. Well, we'll see you in class tomorrow." Alexis said in farewell, feeling the want of release that the passion inside her veins was screaming for and having trouble holding it in

"See you Lex." Jaden smiled as he extended an arm which Alexis took, the two of them giving each other a firm handshake

"Bye Jay." Jasmin said as she stood up and hugged the Slifer

"Bye Jadey." Mindy said as she too hugged the Slifer. Jaden felt himself blush from both hugs, feeling both of the girls developed chests against his

"Night girls." Jaden muttered as he took the oars of the boat and began to row back to the other side of the lake so he and Syrus could run back to the Red Dorm

"Let's go girls." Alexis said as she took the oars and began to row back to their side of the lake and get to sleep, although she rubbed her thighs against each other slightly to try and keep the deep, raging feeling in her lower stomach at bay. Unfortunately Jasmin and Mindy both noticed this and shared a gin

"So, Alexis..." Jasmin began

"Yes?" Alexis asked curiously

"Want to take us up on our offer to share Jaden now, Little Miss Horny?" Mindy asked with a large grin causing Alexis' eyes to widen and a deep blush to spread across her chest. Mindy and Jasmin held their composure for several seconds before they both burst out laughing

A figure appeared in the darkness, the same figure that was in the girls hotspring. The same grin spread across her face as she said _"It's soon... very soon... The King shall find all of the girls... And then, the Queens shall RISE!"_

* * *

(I forgot this one at the end of last Chapter, sorry.)

**Name: **Short Cut

**Type: **Equip Spell

**Effect**: Equip this card to one monster on your side of the field. That monster is now able to attack the opponent directly. The equipped monster is unable top attack the turn after you attack using this effect.

* * *

**Name**: Elemental Hero Blazing Amazoness

**Level**: 7

**Type**: Pyro/ Fusion/ Effect

**Attribute**: FIRE

**ATK/****DEF**: 2500/2200

**Fusion** **Material**: 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix' + 'Elemental Hero Lady Heat'

This card can not be Special Summond except by Fusing the Monsters listed above. this Special Summon counts as a Fusion Summon.

**Effects**: Discard one card from your hand to half the Attack Point of one monster your opponent controls.

If this card destroys a monster in defence mode the opponent must send one card from the top of their deck to the graveyard for every star the monster has.

* * *

**Name**: Elemental Hero Nature Goddess Artemis

**Level**: 9

**Type**: Divine-Beast/ Fusion/ Effect

**Attribute**: EARTH

**ATK/****DEF**: 3600/2800

**Fusion** **Material**: 'Elemental Hero Poison Rose' + 'Elemental Hero Clayman' + 1 EARTH 'Elemental Hero'

This card can only be Special Summond by Fusing the monsters listed above. This Special Summon counts as a Fusion Summon.

**Effects**: When this card is summoned to the field destroy all Spell and/ or Trap cards the opponent controls and negate their effects, even if their effects only work when destroyed.

When this card destroys an opponants monster you gain 200 Life Points time the level of the destroyed monster.

When this monster is in battle with an opponants monster, negate that monster's effect.

If this card is not destroyed by battle Special Summon the monster's used to Fusion Summon this card (Ignoring Summoning Conditions) to the field with 500 extra ATK and DEF.

* * *

And there's the next chapter. It took a _long_ time to write all of this. Don't expect alll of my chapter's to be _this_ long! I mean, this is the second longest chapter I've ever written! I was just in a really good mode and I had all of these good ideas that I didn't want to risk loosing any of them or changing them for the worst by splitting them into two different chapters. My next plan for an update is between HelSpider and by Kamen Rider Sorcerer stories. I'll most likely do HelSpider first becasue it requires shorter chapter's and after this dosey of a chapter I'm not in the mood for another long chapter so soon. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	3. Duel to Evolve

Hey everyone! Oh, and don't worry, I got a new annoncer for this fic. Hopefully this one doesn't quit as well... why do I feel like I just jinxed it?

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Duel Spirits Talking"_

* * *

**YuGiOh GX**

**Elemental King Jaden Yuki**

**Chapter 3: Duel to Evolve**

* * *

It was a bright sunny afternoon on Duel Academy Island. Jaden sat underneath a tree with some books spread out all over the place. It had been two weeks since he had come to DA and an important exam is coming up.

"Exams are tomorrow. Everyone's either paniking or studying. Ah well, it should be pretty easy." Jaden said to himself. He continued looking over his books for at least 5 more minutes. That's when he could take it no more. "THIS IS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BORING!"

_"I know." _his red haired lover said as she appeared besides him, leaning her head against his shoulder

_"But he needs to pass in order to go up into Ra Yellow." _Poison Rose said to Lady Heat as she too appeared

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Jaden grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him

_"Why can't Papa play Mummy?" _Knospe asked with a cute tilt of her head _"I thought he already did this?"_

_"Yes he did Princess."_ Rose nodded_ "He just needs to make sure he remembers it."_

_"Come on dear, Wroughtweiler wants to play." _Burstinatrix smiled as she appeared with a small black mechanical dog besides her. The robo-dog barked excitedly

_"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" _the little Duel Spirit called excitedly as she ran away, the robo-god chasing after her with it's tail wagging _"Let's go Wrought-ey!"_

_"She's so innocent." _Sorceress said as she appeared

"Yea." Jaden sighed "I'm happy I could have been there for her."

_"We both are." _Rose smiled as she kissed Jaden's lips lightly

_"Us too." _Heat smiled as she and Burstinatrix kissed Jaden's cheeks

"I'm the luckiest guy in both worlds." Jaden smiled as he hugged the three girls close. They spent the rest of the day like that, Sorceress returned to the deck a little later with a slight jealous look in her eyes.

* * *

(Next Day)

Jaden awoke to the buzzing of his alarm clock. He got up and stretched, then walked into the closet and got dressed. While he was getting dressed, he heard someone praying. He poked his head out and saw Syrus kneeling at the picture of Slifer the sky Dragon.

"Please almighty Slifer! Please give me a good grade on today's test!" Syrus murmured as he rubbed his hands together.

The Supreme King couldn't help but sweat drop at the display. He knew that some people did weird things, but this took the cake. The exam was in a few hours and he had to be ready for any and everything. Grabbong his deck, DuelDisc and his jacket he headed out, his golden eyes shinning in determination. He was going to win.

* * *

(Later)

"Alright students! Please take out a pencil and paper and we shall begin the written portion of the Exam." Banner said as he passed out the tests. Jaden grabbed a sheet of paper as the pile went by him and looked through it; he nearly sighed in annoyance once he saw the test, but stopped himself. He grabbed his pencil and began to write. Unknown to the King of Duel Spirits, Crowler was lurking behind a door.

"You might get through the written exam dreaming, Jaden, but the dueling portion will become your worst nightmare!" Crowler said with a laugh as he walked away.

* * *

(At sea)

An American Navy ship sailed through ocean at top speed. The bridge was abuzz with activity. The skipper looked through his binoculars to see DA in the distance. There were two men behind the skipper, each carrying a suitcase. One suitcase had DA stamped on the side, but the other had a symbol. The symbol was an E made out of fire and rock with a golden crown atop it. The skipper brought his binoculars down.

"Alright, everyone. Target is in sight. Let's hope DA is ready for their shipment of Rare Cards and remember, look for the King. Now let's move out!" The skipper shouted.

"Yes sir!" The crew called in unison.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

At the time the ship was arriving, Jaden had finished his test and was now sitting back watching the others work. Banner also looked up and saw the time. He smiled.

"Alright, everyone. If you please line up at the door, we can go down to the Card shack to get the Rare Cards." Banner said.

Those last two words seemed to wake everyone up.

"They're here?" A random boy shouted.

"Oh boy." Banner said nervously.

The next few seconds could only be described by one word: chaos. Every boy and girl rushed out of his or her classrooms and raced toward the card shack.

Jaden looked around and sighed "For the love of god!" He said as he shook his head "When will people realise it's not the cards you have but how you use them that makes a great Duelist?"

"No kidding." Came a voice behind him. Jaden turned around to see Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy. He and the girls had became pretty good friends over the last few weeks, although Jaden admits that the Jasmine and Mindy seemed to be a bit flirtatious and blush often around him. The person who had spoken was Alexis

"Hey girls." Jaden smiled

"Hey Jay." Jasmine and Mindy greeted

"How was your test?" Mindy asked

"Fine, I know I got at least a 70%. Most of those questions where the same as on the entrance exam." Jaden replied

"I know." Alexis sighed as she leant against the desk behind her, unintentionally emphasizing her legs and chest. Jaden couldn't help it and his eyes quickly scanned Alexis' body as he stood up. Although he already had three beauties he could easily admit that Alexis could easily catch his attention, just like his lovers

"Well, we better go get some of those new cards before they're all gone." Jasmine suggested. Jaden nodded in reply

He was about to move when he remembered something. He turned and shook Syrus lightly. "Sy? WAKE UP!" Jaden yelled causing poor Syrus to jump.

"Huh? The answer is C) Dr. Crowler!" Syrus yelled as he bolted upright. The small Red looked around and saw only Jaden and the girls, who where all chuckling at his expense.

"Well, I say. That was some rude awakening." Bastion said as he walked down.

"Oh, hey Bastion." Jaden smiled "Well, I better get down to the card shack to get my gift."

"Gift?" Syrus and Bastion asked.

"Yea, it's the anniversary of my first tournament victory. Ever since I told him this, every year on this date Pegasus sends me few a new cards for my deck." Jaden explained

"Wow." Jasmine muttered

"Yea." Mindy nodded

"Well, come on." Jaden said. "Last one there is a nasty Crowler!"

The four ran out the door and toward the Card shack. When they got there, they saw everyone was already there. A man in a Navy Uniform walked underneath the door to the shop. The door then opened all the way to reveal three suitcases.

"Alright, children. Here you go." The man said pointing to the middle case; the case was open to reveal a pack. Everyone fell back at the sight.

"Is that it?" A boy asked.

"You all know the rules, first come, first serve." A girl said. "And this gentleman was here first."

The girl pointed to a man wearing a green trench coat and a big cap.

"And I got every single card. Including that other case." The man said pointing to the other cases with the symbol atop it

"Sorry, sir but those are off limits to everyone except for a specific boy." The skipper said.

"WHAT! BUT…!" The man shouted but then shut himself up. "Who are they for?"

"The cases are for a Mr. Jaden Yuki." The skipper said.

"Here!" Jaden called as he waved wildly and pushed his way through the crowed "Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry about that. Oops, sorry miss, I didn't see your foot there." he said several different apologies as well as those as he reached the front of the line.

"Well, all that's left is to check your identity." The man said as he pulled out an eye scanner. Running the laser beam across Jaden's eyeball a light then turned green "Well, that settles it. Here you go Mr Yuki." the Captain then gave Jaden the case

"Thank you. And tell Pegasus thanks as well, please." Jaden nodded back before he headed out of the room. As he left the room he opened the case and pulled out a few cards. A single new Effect Monster, a new Trap and a fusion monster. He smirked as he pulled out his deck. He then grabbed two cards from his main deck and a single one from his fusion deck and put them into his pocket before he replaced the old cards with his new ones 'I know these card's will be useful.' he thought with a smile as he headed off to his exam. The other's caught up to him. He smiled as they continued their way to the exam hall.

* * *

(Obelisk Blue Arena)

"We're sorry Chazz." The boy with glasses said, his head bowed.

"I send you to do one measly thing and you come back empty handed!" Chazz snarled.

"Hey, it's not our fault. Some sticky fingers got the cards before we did." The other guy said.

"I don't care, Louis! You and Terry messed up!" Chazz said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Chazz." Came another voice.

The trio turned around and saw the man from before. Terry and Louis immediately recognized him.

"That's him Chazz! That's the sticky fingers that took all of the rare cards!" Terry shouted.

"It is I!" The man said throwing off the hat revealing…

"Dr. Crowler?" Louis asked.

"You should've kept the disguise on." Chazz said as he turned away.

Crowler fell over at the statement but quickly regained himself.

"Humph. I'll pretend that I didn't hear that. Anyways, feast you eyes on theses!" Crowler said throwing open his coat.

Terry and Louis gasped in amazement; inside the coat were rare cards! Chazz looked at Crowler with a scowl.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Chazz asked.

"I'm going to set you up against that Jaden boy in the practical exam. These cards should give you an edge over him. If you win, which I'm certain you will, you will be the best Duelist in your year." Crowler said with a smile.

Chazz immediately perked up; thoughts of haning off around him and Jaden fallen at his feet 'where he belonged' when he won began to fill his head. He smiled at Crowler and then nodded. "Alright. You've got a deal." Chazz said.

They didn't see a small boy with black hair with red streaks behind them record everything on his PDA. Rumble smirked as the exchange took place.

* * *

(Later)

Jaden stood on the floor of the arena where the duel exams were to take place. He looked around and saw the girls with Syrus and Bastion. He waved to the group and smiled.

"Hey Slacker!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?" Jaden said as he turned around. He was a bit shocked to see Chazz standing there with a smile on his lips. "What's going on here? I thought I was Dueling a Ra!" The Elemental King said surprised.

"I was able to pull a few strings so that you could duel the prince of DA." Crowler said as he pranced onto the field.

"Oh really? I guess then I should accept." Jaden said with a smirk and a shrug

"Heh, this time you'll lose and Alexis will be mine!" Chazz roared as his disk activated.

**"GAME ON!" **the Elemental King shouted.

**Chazz**: 4000

**Jaden**: 4000.

* * *

(In the stands)

"This could be trouble." Alexis said with narrowed eyes

"Yea, but Jaden's beaten Chazz before." Syrus replied with confidence

"But Crowler chose Chazz _especially_ to fight Jaden." Bastion replied

"_And_ all the rare cards where bought before anyone could get them." Alexis continued making her friend's eyes widen

"You don't mean..." Mindy began and Alexis nodded

"That bitch-bastard!" Jasmine growled

"Come on, Jay will win this even _with_ those rare cards against him!" Syrus encouraged

"Your right!" Alexis nodded

"Go Jay!" Jasmine and Mindy cheered together/

* * *

(Back to the Duel)

"I'll start!" Jaden said as he drew his hand and his sixth card "I play one card face down and summon Wroughtweiler in Defence Mode!" a small mechanical black dog appeared crouching on Jaden's side of the field

(Wroughtweiler: Machine-Type/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 4/ ATK; 800/ **DEF; 1200**)

"Next I play Foolish Burial! I send one Monster in my deck to the grave!" Jaden called as he took a card from his deck and placed it in the grave "Next I play the spell card Pot of Greed and draw two cards before playing one facedown! And then I end turn!

"Alright then, my move!" Chazz shouted as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and smirked. He added it to his hand and then grabbed another card. "I play the spell card Magical Mallet! I add three cards back to my deck and shuffle it. Then I draw three new cards. Now I'll play another one and return one card back to my deck and shuffle. Then I draw again. Next I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!"

(V-Tiger Jet: Machine-Type/ LIGHT/ Level 4/** ATK; 1600**/ DEF; 1800)

A jet with a tiger's face flew down onto the field and landed next to Chazz. Jaden got the feeling that this was just the beginning of a powerful monster. Chazz smirked as he grabbed another card. "I play Frontline Base. This card allows me to special summon a union monster from my hand. So allow me to introduce W-Wing Catapult!"

(W-Wing Catapult: Machine-Type/ Effect/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ **ATK; 1300**/ DEF; 1500)

A monster that had looked a fighter jet roared onto the field and landed next to Chazz. He smirked as he took the two cards and placed them in his pocket. "I now remove my two monsters from play to summon out… VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode!"

(VW-Tiger Catapult: Machine-Type/ Fusion/ Effect/ LIGHT/ Level 6/ **ATK; 2000**/ DEF; 2100)

The two monster roared off into the sky and combined together. Chazz smirked as he held his hand in the air "I activate VW's ability, I discard one card from my hand and you're stupid mutt moves into Attack Position!" Wroughtweiler growled as he forced the robot dog into Attack Position "VW, attack his little mutt!"

The monster launched several missiles at Wroughtweiler. The missiles hit the dog and blew up. Jaden let out a yell of pain as his life points dropped and his monster was destroyed

**Chazz**: 4000

**Jaden**: 2800

"Wroughtweiler's ability activates it and I chain it with my face down, Hero Time!" Jaden called as the card on his field rose up to show a Trap Card that showed Avian surrounded by a green aura "This Trap works just like Hero Signal only different. When a monster is destroyed I get to special summon an Elemental Hero from my deck to the field and that card is unaffected by all Spell, Trap and Monster Effects for three turns as well as being unable to be destroyed for that time. But in exchange I have to send a Spell Card from my deck to the graveyard." Jaden explained "And Finally I chain _that_ with the Spell Card I discarded! Life For Death! This Spell Card can only be activated if sent from the hand or deck to the Graveyard! I remove from play one monster from my Graveyard and I gain 500 Life Points for every Star that monster has!"

**Chazz**: 4000

**Jaden**: 4800.

* * *

(Stands)

"He's back in the lead!" Syrus cheered

"YEA!" Jasmine and Mindy cheered as they double-high-fived each other

"Don't get too exited just yet." Bastion reminded "This Duel is just getting started after all." Alexis just looked at the field. She knew that Jaden wpuld not fall anywhere _near_ this easily.

* * *

(Back to the Duel)

"And now, with the second Link of the Chain, I Special Summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in Defence Mode!" Jaden called as the forest themed warrior appeared on the field in a kneeling position

(E-Hero Woodsman: Warrior-type/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 4/ **ATK; 1000**/ DEF; 2000)

"Next, thanks to Wroughtweiler's ability, I get to add an Elemental Hero and a Polymerization from my grave and add them to my hand. So I'll add the Polymerization that I sent to the Graveyard with Hero Time back to my hand as well as the Hero I sent to the grave through Foolish Burial!" The Elemental King finished

"Whatever. You're move." Chazz mumbled

"I draw!" Jaden called bringing his hand to seven "Thanks to Woodsman's ability I get another Polymerization from my deck and can add it to my hand! Next I Special Summon the Hero I sent to the grave last turn! Come on out, my new Hero, Elemental Hero Immortal!" a new monster appeared on Jaden's side of the field. The monster was a man with black skin with a white loincloth on his waist. On his arms where pale white gauntlets, white armoured boots where on his feet and shins, he had a white knight like helmet and he had a pair of angel wings, the left was white and the right was black

(E-Hero Immortal: Warrior-Type/ Effect/ LIGHT + DARK (This monster counts as both a LIGHT and a DARK monster)/ Level 8/** ATK; 2800**/ DEF; 2000)

"How could you summon a Level 8 monster without two sacrifices Slacker?!" Chazz yelled "You're cheating!"

"Immortal is able to be Special Summoned if both of us have at least one monster on our side of the field however, none of the monsters on the field can be Level 7 or over. If they are then he can't be Special Summoned! Unfortunately he can't attack the turn he is Special Summoned." The Supreme King explained, his golen eyes narrowed "Next I Normal Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Defence Mode!" a warrior in blue spandex, gold armour and orange orbs appeared on the field in a kneeling position

(E-Hero Sparkman: Warrior-Type/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ ATK; 1600/ **DEF; 800**)

"Then I'll play two face downs and end turn." Jaden explained, bringing his hand down to four

"My move." Chazz said with a smug grin as he drew. The blue prince looked at the card he drew and smiled darkly. Jaden didn't like the way Chazz was smiling and his resolve was only hardened when Chazz played a new card. "Alright! Playtime's over! I summon X-Head Cannon to the field in attack mode!"

(X-Head Cannon: Machine-Type/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ **ATK; 1800**/ DEF; 1500)

A monster that was coloured blue and maize arose onto the field. It had two cannons on its shoulders and a spiked ball at the bottom. Chazz smirked as he held his hand in the air. "I activate the effect of my VW! By sending a card in my hand packing, I can force the position of one of your monsters! And I'm choosing your Sparkman!"

A tractor beam shot out of the tiger's mouth and forced Sparkman to stand. Jaden's eyes widen in shock; Chazz smirked and pointed at Sparkman "Go, VW, attack Sparkman!"

"I activate Hero Barrier to stop VW's attack!" The Supereme King called. A spiralling shield slammed into VW just as it began to move and sent it to the floor

"Then X-Head Cannon, destroy that nuisance!" Chazz called. Missiles where fired at the armoured warrior, by the machines shoulder cannons. The warrior exploded and Jaden covered his face from the pixel shards

**Chazz**: 4000

**Jaden**: 4600.

* * *

(Stands. Again.)

"No!" Jasmine and Mindy gasped as they held each other

"Jaden!" Syrus gasped

"Don't count him out yet." Alexis said with narrowed eyes "He can still pull this back. He's still over the base amount of Life Points."

"Your right." Mindy sighed as she let go of Jasmine

"Kick his ass Jay!" Jasmine cheered.

* * *

(Back to the Duel. Okay, make up your mind!)

"I use Hero Signal to bright out Elemental Hero Avian!" Jaden called as the green feathered warrior appeared on his field "Defence Mode!"

(E-Hero Avian: Warrior-Type/ WIND/ Level 2/ ATK; 1000/ **DEF; 1000**)

"Your turn Slacker." Chazz growled

"I draw and use Woodsman's effect to get another Polymerization!" Jaden's hand now had six cards, three of them Polymerization's "I play two cards face down." Two squares appeared on the field "And next I play two card face down before playing Card of Sanctuary to allow us both to draw until we have six cards in out hands!" Jaden draws another three cards while Chazz drew as well, now having six cards in his hand again "Now I pay the Spell Card called Double Summon! With this I can summon twice! Come out, Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Ocean! Defence Mode!"

(E-Hero Clayman: Warrior-Type/ EARTH/ Level 4/ ATK; 800/ **DEF; 2000**)

(E-Hero Ocean: Warrior-Type/ Effect/ WATER/ Level 4/ ATK; 1500/ **DEF; 1200**)

The bulky clay man and the oceanic warriors appeared kneeling "Now I'll end turn."

"About time. My draw!" Chazz said as he drew. now having seven cards in his hand

He looked at the card and instantly smirked. Jaden got a sinking feeling that Chazz had what he needed.

"Alright, I activate Frontline Base to special summon Z-Metal Tank in attack mode!" a large yellow tank appeared in front of Chazz

(Z-Metal Tank: Machine-Type/ Effect/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ **ATK; 1500**/ DEF; 1600)

"Next I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted! This trap allows me to revive one monster that's in my grave. So come back Y-Dragon Head!" A large red mechanical dragon appeared on Chazz's side of the field and roared.

* * *

(Stands... Seriously?! Stop it!)

"Wait a minute, he has X, Y and Z? Then that means…" Syrus began with his eyes wide

"He has it!" Bastion said surprised.

"Jaden!" The girls shouted in fear.

* * *

(Back to the Duel. What?! This is like the eight time!)

"I now remove my three monsters from play to summon out my XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

(XYZ-Dragon Cannon: Machine-Type/ Fusion/ Effect/ LIGHT/ Level 8/ **ATK; 2800**/ DEF; 2600)

The three monsters transformed and combined together to form a tank like beast. Chazz smirked when he heard everyone gasp including Alexis

"Now I know some people say that two monsters are better, but I disagree. One monster is all it takes to destroy your opponents! So, by removing VW and XYZ from play I bring forth my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

(VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon: Machine-Type/ Fusion/ Effect/ LIGHT/ Level 8/ **ATK; 3000**/ DEF; 2800)

The two monsters flew up into the air and rearranged themselves and combined to form a large robot that stood on two legs. "Now I'll use his effect to turn your stone-heap to attack mode!" Chazz called. Clayman slowly stood up "Now, VWXYZ, destroy him!" the arena was quiet as the giant machine aimed it's cannons

"Go Feather Storm! As long as I have an Elemental Hero Avian on the field, for this turn, your monster's Attack and Defence points are swapped around!"

(VWXYZ: **ATK; 3000- 2800**/ DEF; 2800- 3000)

"And then I'll chain it with Immortal! By sacrificing him I get to gain 500 Life Points for every Elemental Hero on the field!" The Elemental King smirked

"But that means... !" Chazz gasped

**Chazz**: 4000

**Jaden**: 4600- 6600- 4600.

* * *

(Stands. Oh, for fucks sake!)

"Go Jaden!" Syrus cheered

"He cancelled out the damage!" Alexis gasped

"Amazing!" Bastion gasped as well.

* * *

(Duel again... Okay! Stop it right now!)

"Don't think you've won just because you dodged _that _lot of damage Slacker!" Chazz growled "Your move."

(VWXYZ: **ATK; 2800- 3000**/ DEF; 3000- 28000)

"You're the Slacker Chazz." Jaden said as he drew a card, his golden eyes shinning

"What?!" Chazz snapped

"You took cards that you do not own, sure they where given to you but still yo took them just because they are rare. You are only focusing on how 'good' the rare cards are. You are just a spoilt brat. It's _skill _that makes Duellists! I trained, practised, and am the master of the hardest to master archetype in all of Duel Monsters. You just buy expensive cards and hope that they will let you win." Jaden explained "And now I will show you my strength! Want to know how?"

"How?" Chazz growled

"Because it's **GAME OVER!"** The Supreme/ Elemental King smirked.

* * *

(Stands... Please! For the love of fuck! Stop!)

"Whoa." Alexis muttered

"Yea!" Syrus cheered

"He's going to win?!" Bastion gasped in amazement

"Go Jaden! Finish this bastard off!" Mindy cheered

"Show him why _you _are the king!" Jasmine added.

* * *

(Duel Field... Okay, I'm nearly at my limit here!)

"Impossible!" Chazz gasped "There's _no way_ you can beat my monster!"

"First I'll put three cards face down before I play the Spell Card; Second Spell! This card allows me to remove a spell card from my graveyard from play and reactivate it's effect, and I chose Card of Sanctuary!" Jaden drew six more cards "Next I reveal two copies of Polymerization to fuse the Woodsman on my field with Avian, as well as fusing Ocean with the Nechroshade in my hand! Come froth Elemental Hero Great Tornado and Elemental Hero Escuridao!" Two monster's appeared as both warriors disappeared in a flurry of energy. One was a green armoured warrior with yellow accents and a black cloak. The second was a humanoid shape with large wings but it looked like it was a living shadow

(E-Hero Great Tornado: Warrior-Type/ Fusion/ Effect/ WIND/ Level 8/ **ATK; 2800**/ DEF; 2200)

(E-Hero Escuridao: Warrior-Type/ Fusion/ Effect/ DARK/ Level 8/ **ATK; 2500**/ DEF; 2000)

"Escuridao gains 100 Attack points for every Elemental Hero in the Grave and Great Tornado halves the Attack and Defence Points of all Monster's on your side of the field!" Jaden called "And there are seven Elemental Heroes in the Graveyard!"

(VWXYZ DC: **ATK; 3000- 1500**/ DEF; 2800- 1400)

(E-Hero Escuridao: **ATK; 2500- 3200**)

"But that's not all! Next I use Nechroshade's ability! This allows me to Normal Summon an Elemental Hero with five or more stars without a sacrifice once! And I chose the Elemental Hero Sorceress!" the female Elemental Hero appeared

(E-Hero Sorceress: Spellcaster-Type/ Effect/ DARK/ Level 7/ **ATK; 2500**/ DEF; 2000)

"And Sorceress gives 300 Attack Points to every Elemental Hero on the field!"

(E-Hero Sorceress: **ATK; 2500- 2800**)

(E-Hero Great Tornado: **ATK; 2800- 3100**)

(E-Hero Escuridao: **ATK; 3200- 3500**)

"Now I'll end it with my final Polymerization! I'll use this to fuse Sorceress with the Elemental Hero Wildheart in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Wild Sorceress!" Jaden called, summoning the last new card he gained from Pegasus today

_"Yes my King!" _Sorceress smirked as she jumped into the air. She entered the swirling portal and when she emerged a new Hero had appeared. She physically looked like Sorceress, except her skin was much more tanned as if she had lived in Africa. She was also wearing very different cloths. She was wearing a dark brown leather loincloth-thong around her waist and a small bra-like top made of the same material and her hat was gone, replaced by a small crown of bone. Her hair was wilder. She had a pair of small fangs peeking out of her smirking lips. She was holding a very large sword "And since two new E-Heroes monster's went to the grave Escuridao gains 200 attack points, even if they lose the 300 from Sorceress."

(E-Hero Great Tornado: **ATK; 3100- 2800**)

(E-Hero Escuridao: **ATK; 3500- 3700- 3400**)

(E-Hero Wild Sorceress: Spellcaster-Type/ Fusion/ Effect/ DARK/ Level 9/ **ATK; 3300**/ DEF; 2900)

"Now I activate Wild Sorceress' effect! For every card in my hand I discard I can transfer the Attack Points of one Elemental on my field to her! I discard Elemental Hero Bladedge and Elemental Hero Bubbleman so Escuridao gains 200 more Attack before they are transfered to Wild Sorceress

(E-Hero Escuridao: **ATK; 3400- 3600- 0000**)

(E-Hero Great Tornado: **ATK; 2800- 0000**)

(E-Hero Wild Sorceress: **ATK; 3300- 6900- 9700**)

"W... What!" Chazz gasped.

* * *

(Stands... Okay, I am serious now! Stop it!)

"Go Jay!" Mindy cheered

"Impossible!" Alexis gasped

"Quick his ass!" Jasmine added in

"Hey, what's the Attack Meter say? I can't read it properly." Syrus said with squinted eyes

"It... IT'S OVER NINE THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUSAND!" Bastion screamed over dramatically

"WHAT?! 9000?! You can't be serious?!" Syrus gasped back. The girls all turned to them with a look that said 'Seriously?'. They boys just shrugged innocently.

* * *

(Staff booth... well, it's different but please stop!)

"N... Nine thousand seven hundred Attack Points?!" Shepard gasped "Just how good is Jaden?"

"Chazz is going to lose with the rare cards I gave him?!" Crowler yelled in rage and fear

"With the _what _you gave him?!" Shepard growled at Crowler who shrunk back in shock

"Nothing." He squeaked

"We'll talk later." Shepard growled.

* * *

(Back to the Duel... Listen buddy, you had better stop!)

"Okay Sorceress, end him with Wild Magic!" Jaden called as he pointed at Chazz

_"As my King desires." _Wild Sorceress said calmly as bright blue energy surrounded her blade

"No! Stop! I was suppose to win!" Chazz whined childishly

_"HA!"_ Wild Sorceress yelled as she slashed with her blade. A shock-wave travelled through the air and split the giant machine in half. The blue energy shock-wave continued to travel through the air and slammed into Chazz, sending the dumbas... I mean, sending the Obelisk Blue flying

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chazz yelled as he flew through the air and collided with the wall behind him, knocking him out.

**Chazz**: 4000- 0000

**Jaden**: 4600

"And Jaden Yuki has won his Duel, allowing him to become a Ra Yellow!" Shepard called over the speakers as the school burst into cheers.

* * *

(Chancellor's office- some time later. Finally, somewhere different! But listen, ONE MORE CHANGE AND I QUIT!)

It was several hours since Jaden's Duel, the tests where over, and Shepard had returned to the worst part of his job.

The paperwork.

He was in the middle of a large pile when there was a sudden knock on the door to Sheppard's office. "Come in." Sheppard said as he looked up from the paperwork he was doing. The door opened up and Jaden walked in. Sheppard sighed as he saw the King enter the room "Jaden. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sheppard asked.

"Hey, Sheppard. I wanted to talk about my promotion." Jaden said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Of course, of course. What about it?" Sheppard asked as he returned to his work.

"I was wondering if I could still reside in the red dorm but still be a Ra Yellow." Jaden asked. "I mean, I've read in the rulebooks about it and it's not prohibited."

"Hmmmm…you do have a point there. Yes, I believe you can still be a Ra but remain in the red dorm. Any particular reason?" Sheppard asked as he looked up again.

"Yes, I met a young boy named Syrus Truesdale. He has potential but he lacks the self-confidence." Jaden said "And the kid needs it, his potential is truly amazing he just needs the help and I'm wiling to give it to him."

"All right, you will be granted the privileges of a Ra Yellow Student but you can reside in the Slifer red dorm." Sheppard said with a slight nod and smile

Jaden then turned to leave but just before he reached the door he turned to Shepard "I know you know that Crowler gave Chazz those rare cards. Just out of curiosity, what did you do to him?"

"He will be on bathroom duty for the next month." Shepard smirked

"Nice." Jaden chuckled before he left the room.

* * *

(Slifer dorm- later... THAT'S IT! I QUIT! NOTHING IS WORTH THIS! GET YOURSELF A NEW ANNOUNCER! AGAIN!)

_"Yes, it was an exciting day today when Slifer Red Jaden Yuki defeated the Prince of Obelisk Blue, Chazz Princeton in the Examination duels." _An announcer said on the computer

Syrus clicked the pause button and looked at Jaden's happy face. "I knew Jaden wouldn't stay in the Red dorm for too long." Syrus muttered.

"Hey, Sy. Make me a grilled cheese sandwich will ya?" Chumley asked from the bed.

"Taking lunch orders Syrus?" a familiar voice said with a laugh.

Syrus whipped around and saw Jaden standing in the door frame. "Jaden! What are you doing here? Aren't you in Yellow now?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Yep, I'm a yellow but I've talked with Sheppard and made it so that I had the privileges of a Ra Yellow but I can reside here in the Red dorm." Jaden said with a smile. That's when they noticed the difference in Jaden's black jacket. It was still black as the main colour but the rest was different. Where it was normally white for everyone, which Jaden's was originally red, was now gold while the golden lining he had given his jacket had changed to white.

"Ahhhhhh, Jaden!" Syrus said with tears as he hugged the bigger boy around the waist.

"Hey, Sy! Come on! Let go! Please! I _do _need air you know!" Jaden yelled as he tried to pull the small bluenette off him

"Oh sorry!" Syrus said as he pulled away.

"So, you're staying here?" a female voice asked. The three turned to see Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy enter the room

"Hey girls, and yea. I may be a Yellow by rank but at heart I will always be a Red." Jaden smiled

"That's good to hear." Alexis smiled

"We can't wait till you finally make Blue." Mindy smiled

"It means we'll get to spend more time together." Jasmine added

Little did the group know, the spectral image returned. It just looked at them for several seconds, a smirk on it's face, before it faded away. A single word echoed in the wind _"Soon..."_

* * *

**Name: **Hero Time

**Type: **Trap

**Effect**: When a Level 5 or Lower Monster is destroyed in battle you can Special Summon one Level 4 or Lower 'Elemental Hero', 'Destiny Hero' or 'Evil Hero' from your deck to the field. You must also send a Spell Card from your Deck to the Gravard in exchange. The Special Summoned monster is unaffected by all Spell, Trap and Monster Effects and can not be destroyed for the next three turns after it is summoned by this effect.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Name: **Life For Death

**Type: **Quick PlaySpell

**Effect**: This card's effect can only be activated if sent to the Graveyard from your hand, deck or field. Remove one monster in your Graveyard from play and gain 500 Attack Points per Star that the Removed monster possess.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Name: **Elemental Hero Immortal

**Level**: 8

**Type**: Warrior/ Effect

**Attribute**: LIGHT

**ATK/DEF**: 2800/2000

**Effects**: This card counts as both a LIGHT as well as a DARK Attribute Monster. This card can not be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned both players have at least one Monster on their field. This card can not be Special Summoned if either player controls s Level 7 or higher monster. This card can not attack unless 'Skyscraper' is on the field.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Name: **Second Spell

**Type: **Spell

**Effect**: Remove a Spell Card from the Graveyard from play. This Spell Card gains the effect of that Spell.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Name: **Elemental Hero Wild Sorceress

**Level**: 9

**Type**: Spellcaster/Fusion/ Effect

**Attribute**: DARK

**ATK/DEF**: 3300/2000

**Effects**: 'Elemental Hero Sorceress' + 'Elemental Hero Wildheart'

This card can not be Special Summoned except by fusing the listed monsters above. You can discard a card from your hand to the Graveyard in order to gain Attack Points equel to that of another monster that had 'Elemental Hero' in it's name (That Monster's Attack Points are now 0). The Attack Points of every Monster on the Field return to their base during the End Phase.

* * *

And there you go. I have finished Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now if you would all kindly excuse me, I need to go find another narrator. Again.


	4. Battle of Titans

Hey everyone, good news! I've got my new announcer to do it one more time!

(Yes, I will do it _one _last time! And I'll take the job back _if_ there isn't too much changing around.)

Good, thank you.

And yea, I realise that have been ignoring the other Elemental Heroes. Oops. I was mostly trying to set up definitive characters for those few first and then expand into the other Heroes appearing.

And just so you know just because I said that Jaden would see ALL of his Heroes doesn't mean all... Okay, let me explain.

The Elemental Goddesses, for example, are like evolved forms of Poison Rose and Sorceress while Burstinatrix and Lady Heat's consciousnesses combination when they become it. This is the rule for MOST of the Elemental Hero Fusions. However some Heroes, like FlameWingman, are independent and are parents for their Fusion Material Monsters.

Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Duel Spirits Talking"_

* * *

**YuGiOh GX**

**Elemental King Jaden Yuki**

**Chapter 4: Battle of Titans**

* * *

(Lighthouse near Red Dorm, a few minutes later)

Alexis walked out to the lighthouse and saw Zane standing near the base. As she approached, he turned to her, his expression cool and his eyes glaring. "Alexis, I didn't think you were going to show up." He said slightly curtly

Alexis stood next to him and said sarcastically, "Thanks for your concern but why wouldn't I come? You know that I'm a friend."

"True, but I wanted to tease you." Zane said a smile curling at his lips

Alexis sighed in frustration and shot back "You know, I think Atticus's attitude rubbed off onto you before he vanished."

Zane turned so that he could look her in the eyes and said "Maybe." The next few seconds were filled with an uneasy silence. "So I heard that you Dueled that newly promoted Ra Student, Jaden Yuki." Zane said breaking the silence. When Jaden's name was mentioned, Alexis felt heat race to her cheeks and she stared out the water in a slight trance as she remembered the colour of Jaden's eyes, the smile that he flashed to his friends, his determination and will while Dueling "Lex? What's wrong?" Zane asked in consern from her period of silence

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Alexis quickly replied

Zane looked at her and noticed the blush on her face. The blue haired boy smirked and raised an eyebrow "Oh, boy. Lex, are you falling for the new kid already?" Zane asked

Alexis spun around to look at Zane square in the eyes "N... N... N... N... No! That's Jasmine and Mindy! Why would you say that, Zane?!" Alexis stammered "I mean, yea he's cute and funny and kind, and yea sometimes I can't help but check him out and yea I sometimes think about Jasmine and Mindy's offer for the three of us to share him but I don't like Jaden! Nope! Not at all!"

"Of course not." Zane replied as he shock his head and turned back toward the water "Did you find anything that has to do with your brother's disappearance?" he asked, changing the subject. Alexis inwardly sighed in relief at the change in the subject but reported sadly that she had not found anything. "Hmmm. Well, keep looking. Remember, the night doesn't last forever." the King of Duel Academy said comfortingly

Alexis smiled at her friend and nodded. She then turned and got ready to leave but stopped "Thanks Zane." She said as she walked back to her dorm

"No problem Alexis." Zane smiled before he called "And say hello to Jaden for me!" He then turned around and began to walk back to his dorm

When Zane called that Alexis froze, her entire face turning bright red with both embarrassment and annoyance "ZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

* * *

(Slifer Red Dorm)

"And as I was reaching for the rare card, a ghostly hand reached up and gripped my arm tightly. _'Come to us, cooome to usssss.' _A woman's voice said. Before I could react, I was dragged down to the water. 'Ah, the water! Not the water!' I cried" Syrus said eerily

"Come on Sy. You call that 'scary'?" Jaden asked with smile

"Uh…did I mention it was dirty water?" Syrus said with a sheepish smirk

The trio had gotten together a deck of random spells, traps and monsters for a special get together at the Slifer Red Dorm, which involved telling scary stories based on the level of a monster drawn

The new Ra shook his head with a smile on his face. Chumley was back against the farthest wall, his face contorted in fear at the story Syrus told. Jaden then grabbed the top card of the deck and picked it up. He looked at it and saw that it was Curse of Dragon and smirked. Showing them the group blanched "Now, _what _to tell... Oh, _I _got it!"

* * *

(Story)

_It was a bleak, shadow filled night. A large field was filled with bodies, all wearing bodies and all bloodied; disfigured slightly from intense injuries._

_This had been a war._

_A war between two powerful forces that would not let the other win._

_And there where only two left._

_They where obviously the leader's of the armies from their armour and stance, the stance of a ruler._

_One of the men was dressed in black armour with a purple gem on his chest and a long red cape._

_The other was a man in slim, sleek white armour as pearly as the freshly fallen snow, a pale blue cape flowing from his back._

_"You won't win Light." the man in black growled "I won't let you destroy the balance!"_

_"Why do you fight me Darkness?" the man in white asked "Why fight for all these people who call you evil, heartless?"_

_"I may be cruel, I may be considered evil by many, but not even the heartless of devils would do what you wish to happen to the worlds!" the man in black yelled "I am the King of Darkness and I won't let you destroy the balance for your lust for power!"_

___"The balance is pointless!" The man in white roared as his features began to twist into a disgustingly disfigured monster "There only _needs _to be one!" The man's body now turned into pure white light and it began to grown, change and twist into a silhouette of a large monster "And I will make the entire universe..." the creature stopped as two large, cold, red eyes filled with hatred opened and a large 'mouth' like tear of red light appeared slightly below it "... No! _EVERY ___universe SEE THE LIGHT!" the creature then lunged at the man in black_

___"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" the man in black roared as he stabbed his arm through the light just as the creature's tendrils covered his helmet and stabbed into the gem on his chest..._

* * *

(Back in the Slifer Dorm)

"The two continued for hours, days, maybe even months until eventually the King of Darkness sealed the Light of Destruction, as it had been called, into another dimension, a dimension where it and it alone existed. But it wasn't the end. The Light swore to return and the King of Darkness fell into the land of the afterlife but not forever because the King's oldest friend, his guardian, cast a spell so that when the Light returned the King would be reborn to fight once again. So that the Light of Destruction could finally be destryed perminantly, and the Supreme King would rise again." Jaden finished his story, his tone still dark and criptic like it had been since he had started

Syrus and Chumley held onto one another in fear. Jaden, who had his eyes closed during the story telling, opened them and looked at the two Reds

"So, what did you think?" Jaden asked nervously

"That is a very interesting story Jaden." A voice said behind the trio

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Syrus and Chumley shouted in surprise

The two ran around and dove underneath the tables. Jaden turned to look behind him and smiled. "Hey, Professor Banner." The Elemental King said in a cheery voice "Yea, it is. It was in a story book my dad had when I was little." He lied there, he was told of his past life; his _final battle_ by Yubel "I've always found it kinda cool."

"Ho ho ho… Sorry that I spooked you boys. But what exactly are you doing?" The headmaster of the Red dorm asked as he stepped out form the shadows

"Oh it was just you, I knew that." Syrus said as he poked his head out

"Could've fooled me." Chumley said as he stood up with the table sliding off of his back

"So what are you boys doing at this late hour?" Banner asked again as Pharaoh walked in

"Well, we telling scary stories based on the level of the card we draw. Higher levels equal scarier stories whilst lower levels equal a not so scary story." Jaden explained to the professor

"Really? May I try?" Banner asked

"Sure!" The three chorused. Banner walked toward the deck and picked up the top card. He frowned when he saw that it was a spell card; he discarded the card and then drew again. His frowned deepened when he saw that it was a trap card. He discarded the card and drew once more; he smiled when he saw that it was a Five-Headed Dragon card

"That's a 12 starred monster!" Syrus squeaked out

"Oh, not lishus." Chumley muttered

"Sweet." Jaden grinned widely

"What story should I tell you boys? Hmmmm…I got it! Have any of you heard of the abandoned dorm?" Banner asked. The three boys shook their heads at the professor's question. Banner smiled a sad smile as if he had heard it from other teachers. "It was special dorm set aside for Duelists with unique and rare talents and the dorm dealt with something called Shadow Games." Banner said. Jaden's eyes narrowed as he heard the last part. Someone was dealing with his power. Who _knows _how many got hurt

"S... S... Shadow G... G... Games?" Syrus asked nervously

"Yes, Shadow Games. In fact I believe that I heard that Alexis's brother once resided there." Banner continued

"What?" Jaden gasped, shock and dread filling his heart. He knew what had happened

"But the students mysteriously disappeared for the dorm and no one has seen them since." Banner concluded sadly "Well, good night boys."

As soon as the Professor had left Jaden spoke up. "Guys, I need to get to that dorm. Alexis' brother is missing, it must be tearing her apart. I have to find him. I can't bear to see my friends in pain." Jaden explained to the two Slifer Reds

"I don't know…it sounds dangerous." Syrus said, while looking down

"In case you forgot, it's abandoned. the worst we have to worry about is the building caving in and if it was made as an Elitist Dorm then it should still be in excellent condition for another fifteen years _at least_." Jaden pointed out

"That is true." Chumly muttered

"Then it's settled. We'll check the dorm out for any evidence that Alexis' brother was there." Jaden said to the two.

The small group didn't know of the ears that had overheard the conversation "Oh hohoho. This will be the perfect chance to get rid of Yuki for good." Crowler said with a snicker as he walked away.

* * *

(Domino City)

A man wearing a mask and a trench coat with a wide brim hat on his head as well as a strange duel disk pointed at a young man. "Destroy him, my monster." The man said in a dead panned tone

The beast raced forward and took out the man's life points, which were already low, with a final slash. The man gasped out and then collapsed to the ground in a heap. A ringing came form the masked man's coat pocket; he reached in a pulled out a phone "Hello? This is Titan." Titan said into the phone

* * *

(Lighthouse)

Titan stepped from his boat onto the concrete pier that jutted out from the island. He turned toward the lighthouse and saw Crowler standing there, hopping from foot to foot in an effort to keep warm. Titan strolled up to the man-thing and looked at him "So you're the one they called the Shadow Duelist?" he asked in slightly visible fear

The tall man smirked, "My opponent's call me many things, but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" he asked as a fog appeared around them.

Crowler smiled as he informed him of the work, "I want you to frighten someone so intensely, he'll leave this island and never come back!" He then provided a picture of Jaden to the man. "Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am!" The Shadow Duelist replied fiercely "I never turn my back on a challenge! Just who is the punk who shall be sent to the Shadow Realm?!"

"He goes by the name Jaden Yuki, but he goes by another name as well!" Crowler said excitedly, his eyes shinning

"And what is this other name?" Titan asked, wondering why a boy would go by two names and what made him such a challenge/target

"The Elemental King." Crowler said.

The name seemed to wake Titan up. He looked at Crowler with his undivided attention. "Did you say The Elemental King?!" Titan asked in shock

"Yes?" Crowler said in confusion

"Well, you've gotten my attention now!" Titan said sinisterly

"I take it you two have a history together?" Crowler asked timidly

"No, but defeating such a powerful opponent will increase my status experimentally!" Titan roared while Crowler just sweat dropped at the criminals reaction "Since the King is the target I shall do this job free of charge." Titan said as he disappeared on a mist

"Now that's what I want to hear!" Crowler said joyfully

* * *

(Next morning)

Jaden sighed as he awoke. He quickly cracked his neck sightly before he got out of bed. Looking at the other bunks he saw that the other two where asleep. Smirking he quickly got into the bathroom and had a wash before got out and put his uniform on. He then sat at the deck and pulled out his Deck before he began to edit it, as he usually did every morning. He didn't want his deck to get too predictable so he changed it every day, which was easy because of how many Elemental Heroes, both normal cards and their fusions, there where. And then there where all of the different Spell and Trap's he could use.

He smirked as he took Wildheart out and put in Avian. As soon as he put the Deck down to look through his extra cards Sparkman appeared next to him _"Are you sure this is a smart idea Jaden?" _Sparkman asked

"What do you mean Sparky?" Jaden asked

_"What my friend means, my King, is that this Abandoned Dorm problem sounds extremely suspicious." _Elemental Hero Clayman said as he appeared next to him. While most would expect the Hero to be dumb and dim-witted because of his appearance he was actually very smart

"How is it Clay?" Jaden asked again, now with a raised eyebrow

_"Just that Professor Banner seemed to appear out of no where and told students of a place they aren't suppose to know about let alone go into and mention that the relative of one of their friends had disappeared there." _Elemental Hero Ocean explained as he appeared as well

_"And then there's the fact that he did all of that so nonchalantly." _Elemental Hero Bubbleman nodded

_"It's just sending off too many warning lights." _Elemental Hero Bladeedge sighed

_"We just don't want you hurt bro." _Elemental Hero Avian sighed as he appeared next to him _"Sis would be heart broken if anything happened to you."_

_"And then we'd feel both of the Fire Femme's wrath." _Elemental Hero Heat said before all of the males shuddered

_"Just be careful kiddo." _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman sighed as he appeared next to Jaden, looking at the one who stole the heart of his daughter

_"Lay off the boy dear, he'll be fine." _a feminine voice said as a new monster appeared. Like Flame Wingman this Fusion Monster looked like a combination of Avian and Burstinatrix, except the female was the dominant component. She was female, obviously, with pale green/ blue skin. She had a pair of wings that looked like Avian's except much larger and the colours where darker, the white even being a dull grey. She was wearing a long dark red leather/latex dress which had a cut showing her stomach and several bone spikes exited her shoulder and waist. Both her her arms where like Avian's clawed arm except, again, the green was much darker. Her hair was dark green and extremely wild and messy. She had a dark blue visor over the upper part of her face and she was wearing some dark red lipstick

_"Hey Mom." _Avian greeted

_"Hi Avi." _the new monster greeted _"You are all worrying too much but if it will put you at ease, the King shall take the Supreme Enforcer's with him. What do you think My King?" _the female monster asked Jaden the question at the end

"If it makes these guys shut up with the worrying, sure." Jaden sighed

_"Then it's settled."_ Clayman nodded. The others reluctantly agreed before they all faded away.

Jaden sighed again before he looked at the clock and groaned "Great, now I need to wake these guys up or we'll be late."

* * *

(Abandoned Dorm)

"Well, this looks like the place." Syrus said as they had reached the run-down Dorm

"Pretty c... creepy if you ask me." Chumley stuttered

"Come on. We better get moving." Jaden said as they began to walk towards the empty building . A twig suddenly snapped somewhere making Jaden spin around with his fists up "Alright! Come out, we got you surrounded." The Elemental King hissed

"Jaden? Is that you?" A female voice asked. Alexis walked out behind the trees and looked at the group in confusion "Jaden, what are you doing here? Don't you know this place is off limits?" she said, her tone scolding

"I'm here to help you find any clues about your brother." Jaden said, his voice even and firm, indicating that he wasn't going to take 'no' for answer. Alexis eyes widened in surprised; Jaden was trying to help her and there was no real reason for him to have to. Jaden then quickly answered the question that he knew she was thinking "We found out from Professor Banner."

Alexis smiled and nodded as she said "Alright, now that I know why you are here, I'll let you go inside."

"Wait, you aren't coming in with us?" Jaden asked

"I want to know about Atticus, but I do not have the bravery you do. I could not go in there, my memories of Atticus would make me break down in tears." Alexis admitted before a kind smile spread across her face "Besides, someone needs to keep an eye out here encase someone petrols near here and we might get caught."

"Got it Lex." Jaden smiled in understanding before he turned to Syrus and Chumly "Let's go guys." The Elemental King then headed towards the Abandoned Dorm, no fear in his golden eyes.

* * *

(Inside the Abandoned Dorm)

"Okay, where do we start our search?" Jaden asked to himself and his friends, the Ra rubbing his chin

"I'll start in the cafeteria!" Chumley said excitedly

"I... I'll go with Chumley." Syrus said nervously

"Alright then. I'll check upstairs." Jaden nodded as he walked up the steps to the upper levels. He entered a room and flicked his flashlight on. It sputtered and died right away. He groaned as he turned the flashlight toward his face. He shook the torch a few times, when it suddenly lit up. Jaden winced and pointed the light down. He didn't see where he was walking due to the sudden brightness of the flashlight. He walked into something and knocked several items off "Ouch…Hey, what do we have here?" Jaden asked as knelt down and picked something up "It feels like a picture of some sort." Jaden muttered to himself as he bent closer for a good look. The picture had several different different people in in but the image was faded from time. However, one person caught his attention

* * *

(Outside)

Alexis looked from left to right, keeping her eyes on the path. Her attention was so focused on the path, she didn't see the large shadow loom behind her. But a dark wind made her shiver uncontrollably making the blonde girl slowly turned around. She saw the shadow glare at her with pale white eyes. There was only thing she could do to warn Jaden and the others. So she screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The figure stopped, surprised by the lungpower Alexis had, for a few milliseconds before punching Alexis in the stomach. The blonde girl gasped and began to black out as the shadow grabbed her. "The bait is captured. Now for the hero to come to the rescue." Titan said as he walked into the dorm. There was a thin wire that he snapped as he walked down into the basement of the dorm

* * *

(Abandoned Dorm)

"ALEXIS!" Jaden shouted the second he had heard her scream. He grabbed the photo he had found on the ground and pocketed it. He raced out of the room he was in and toward the stairs. He leapt over the banister and landed on the ground with barely making any noise. He looked up and saw Syrus and Chumley racing out of the room that they were in.

"What happened? We heard a scream!" Chumley shouted

"Alexis!Something or someone followed us here and _now _she's in trouble!" Jaden hissed

Syrus spotted something near an ancient door. He grabbed it and saw that it was an Etolie Cyber card. "Hey, is this one of Alexis' cards?" Syrus asked as he handed Jaden the card

The Supreme King looked at it and nodded feverishly "Yeah this is hers alright. This means that she was taken down through that door!" Jaden hissed as he strapped on his disk and opened the door. He ran in quickly followed by Syrus and Chumley. The door swung shut behind the three and all was quiet in the dorm

"Who want's to go first?" Syrus joked before Jaden just started walking, his eyes cold. Jaden then walked into the dorm and down some steps that led to the place where he found the strange symbols. The minute he entered it he saw a dark figure floating over the unconscious form of Alexis who was chained down to a slab of stone. Jaden clenched his fist as they shock violenty

"Who are you and what have you done to Alexis?" Jaden yelled into the darkness, his fury boiling

The figure snapped at his voice and turned to him slowly. When he had turned fully around Jaden notice that he wore a dual disk on his arm but some sort of device was on his trench coat similar to Crowler's dual coat. The figure also wore a mask but it didn't cover his entire face. "Hehehehe. I am Titan, a Shadow Duelist and this girl is my plaything." The man said his voice cold and icy

'Whatever the scare tactic is it will not work on me.' Jaden thought, Chumly and Syrus shacking behind him "I don't think so _'Titan' _she is one of my beast friends and you are _not _going to use her for whatever twisted thoughts you've got in that vial mind of yours! I am Jaden Yuki, the Supreme King of Darkness, and the Elemental King of the Elemental-Hero Archetype! And I challenge you to a Duel for Alexis Rhodes' freedom!"

"Very well kid." Titan smirked at his target "But just to warn you, this will not be a normal Duel! _This i_s a Shadow Game!" Titan then pulled out a medallion that looked like an upside-down pyramid with an eye in the centre. The 'eye' shinned brightly for a second. When the light died down Jaden narrowed his eyes in annoyance

"This isn't a Shadow Game." Jaden glared as his eyes shinned _"**THIS** is a Shadow Game_!" At the last of his sentence the air around both him and Titan swirled like a gale and became 20 degrees colder

Titan looked at the boy in fear 'How did that boy do that? I must find out his secrets!' Titan thought. Jaden pulled his Deck out of his DuelDisc and changed some cards in it, putting them into his inside pocket, and replacing them before he put it back into his DuelDisc

"I didn't think I'd have to use any of these until _they _arrived." Jaden sighed "But you must be taught the powers of the Shadows." The Supreme King then looked directly into Titan's mask-covered eyes "If you think that you will get away from my judgement, just think again you foolish scum." Jaden said his voice icy as the Antarctic.

Titan smiled and laughed cruelly. "Foolish boy, I have defeated many Duelists. You are nothing but another casualty. Duel!" He sneered, his arrogance faked

"**Game on!**" Jaden shouted releasing all of his anger.

**Titan**: 4000

**Jaden**: 4000

"I will make the first move." Titan said as a card flew from his device.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand.

"I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend to the field in attack mode."

(Infernalqueen Archfiend: Level 4/ Fiend-Type/ Effect/ FIRE/ **ATK; 900**/ DEF; 1500)

A monster that looked like a cross between a skeleton and a human female rose up from the field. "Next I'll play the field spell card Pandemonium." A forest and lighting appeared around the two Duelists "Next I'll play a facedown and end my turn." Titan said with a grin.

"Great, now Titan will have to lose Life Points in order to keep his monster on the field!" Syrus cheered

"Really Sy?" Chumly asked "Because I don't see them changing."

"What?!" Syrus gasped and looked. Chumly was right, Titan's Life Points where still at 4000 "Why?"

"His Pandemonium Field Spell. It means he doesn't need to sacrivice Life Points for his Archfiends." Jaden explained simply as he placed his hand atop the top card of his Deck "My turn. I draw." Jaden said coldly as he drew his card. As his hand pulled the card out of the DuelDisc a dark wind swept through the basement of the Abandoned Dorm. Titan's eyes widened as he saw several figures seemingly appear behind Jaden. They where all just silhouettes, fierce shadows whose shapes could barely be made out properly in the dark basement, but their very presence made Titan scared for his soul. The wind shock something in Alexis' body as she groaned and slowly opened her eyes

"Jaden?" She asked as she saw the blurred form of the Supreme King with her awaking senses

"I'm here Lex." Jaden said calmly "This guy is going down."

"What?" Alexis asked before her vision cleared and she saw what was going on "Jaden!"

"I'm fine Lex." Jaden said as he grabbed a card from his hand "Since I don't control any monsters I can Special Summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy from my hand to the field in Attack Mode!"

_"Evil _Hero?!" everyone gasped

"What are those?" Syrus asked in shock

"I thought you where the Elemental King!" Titan gasped

"I am." Jaden replied as he placed the card on the DuelDisc "But I am also the _SUPREME KING_!" A blast of dark energy washed ever the field as he finished this, his golden eyes shinning like miniature suns in the basement. A strange monster appeared in front of Jaden. It was a human with dark purple, grotesque skin and bat wings coming out of his head.

(Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy: Level 2/ Fiend-Type/ Effect/ DARK/ **ATK; 300**/ DEF; 600)

"HA! _That's _your big winning monster?!" Titan boasted

_"Hey! I am _much_ better than that thing that calls it self a woman next to you!"_ Prodigy snapped

"No, it is a Special Summon that is used to give me a free Monster. Of _course_ it's going to be weak!" Jaden snapped, making everyone sweat drop at their rushed thinking "But I have _other _cards in my hand as well, remember?" Jaden then grabbed another card from his hand and called "And now I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer!" This new monster was wearing bulky purple armour with red muscle-like armour underneath, three calws on each hand, several spikes on his shoulders, six glowing red eyes and a tattered black cape

(Evil Hero Infernal Gainer: Level 4/ Fiend-Type/ Effect/ EARTH/ **ATK; 1600**/ DEF; 0000)

_"This fool shall taste the power of the Supreme King's enforcers." _Gainer glared, all six eyes narrowed

"Next I play the Spell Card Double Summon!" Jaden called, reducing his hand to three. He then grabbed another card and called "And then I sacrifice my Prodigy to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" the bat-like man disappeared only to be replaced by a by a warrior covered in head to toe in leather, spikes covering his body.

(Evil Hero Malicious Edge: Level 7/ Fiend-Type/ Effect/ EARTH/** ATK; 2600**/ DEF; 1800)

_"My blades shall bring justice to this insect!" _Malicious Edge growled as he barred his blades

"How did you summon a Level 7 monster without a sacrifice?!" Titan yelled

"Because you control a monster Malicious Edge can be summoned with only one sacrifice." Jaden explained. He then pointed forwards and called "Infernal Gainer, destroy his Queen!"

_"Yes my King!" _Gainer called before he charged, his claws glowing purple

"I use Negate Attack!" Titan called desperately. The swirling vortex blased Gainer away "Now you can't attack this turn!"

"Fine then." Jaden growled "I throwdown a facedown and play Pot of Greed to draw two cards before I end my turn. And thanks to my Prodigy's effect, since he was used as a sacrifice for an 'Evil Hero' I can draw one card in my End Phase." And he did just that, making his hand three

"My turn." Titan gulped. When he saw the card he had drawn a smirk spread across his face "First I use Infernalqueen Archfiend's Ability; during my Standby Phase I can increase the Attack of one of my Archfiend's by 1000 until the end of my turn! And I chose her to give the power to herself!"

(Infernal Queen Archfiend:** ATK; 900- 1900**)

"I summon Terrorking Archfiend in Attack Mode!" Titan called smugly. A large skeletal warrior with a crown and a large sword appeared in front of him

(Terrorking Archfiend: Level 4/ Fiend-Type/ Effect/ DARK/ **ATK; 2000**/ DEF; 1500)

"When Terrorking Archfiend is on the field all Archfiend monsters gain 1000 Attack Points!" Titan roared with cruel laughter

(Terrorking Archfiend: **ATK; 2000- 3000**)

(Infernalqueen Archfiend; **ATK; 1900- 2900**)

"Now, Infernalqueen, destroy his Malicious Edge! Terrorking, his Gainer is yours!" Titan ordered. His monsters charged at his order, ready to destroy Jaden's monsters

"JADEN!" Alexis, Chumly and Syrus called in fear

"Evil Mirror." Jaden said nonchalantly as he pressed a button on his grey DuelDisc. A large wall of black crystal appeared in front of his monsters. Titan's monster's hit the wall and where thrown back to Titan's side of the field before Jaden drew four cards

"What?!" Titan roared in shock and anger

"Evil Mirror, it's like an Evil Hero version of Negate Attack except I get to draw two cards for every monster on your side of the field in exchange for discarding two cards per monster I control during my next End Phase." Jaden explained, his hand now seven "All of your monsters also gain 500 Attack points once you end turn.."

"Fine!" Titan growled, a slight grin on his face from the boost "I play a card face down and end turn!"

(Infernalqueen Archfiend; **ATK; 2900- 1900- 2400**)

(Terrorking Archfiend: **ATK; 3000- 3500**)

"I draw." the Supreme King said as eh gained his eighth card **"GAME OVER!" **He called fiercely with a cruel smirk after he quickly looked at the card he drew

"What?!" Titan gasped

"Go Jay!" Syrus and Chumly cheered

'End this Jaden.' Alexis thought with a smile

Jaden grabbed three cards from his hand, bringing the total down to five, and raised them into the skv "I play the Spell Card Dark Fusion! I'll use this to unite the Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my hand to summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing!"

(Evil Hero Inferno Wing: Level 6/ Fiend-Type/ Fusion/ Effect/ FIRE/ **ATK; 2100**/ DEF; 1200)

The female Evil Hero appeared in a torrent of blue fire. She stood with a glare hidden by her green helmet _"This _FOOL _thinks he controls the Shadows? Prepare to melt by my flames." _the female Warrior growled

"Next I play the Spell Card Miracle Fusion to refuse Avian and Burstinatrix, by removing them from play, to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: Level 6/ Warrior-Type/ Fusion/ Effect/ WIND/ **ATK; 2100**/ DEF; 1200)

The other Fusion Hero appeared from a torrent of orange flames. The two stood side by side _"So this is the punk?" W_ingman asked with a smirk _"He isn't much."_

"And to finish I activate the Spell Card; V- Vile Heart! This card gives an Evil or Elemental Hero a permanent 1000 Attack Point boost, and I end it with Infernal Gainer's effect! By removing him from play one 'Evil Hero' can attack twice for two turns, which is when Gainer will return to the field! Not that you'll last even one!" Jaden called. A black blaze surrounded Malicious Edge as he felt more power flow through him

(Malicious Edge; **ATK; 2600- 3600**)

_"Good luck my friend." _Gainer smirked as he put his hand on Malicious' shoulder

_"Don't need it six-eyes, but thanks." _Malicious smirked as his team mate turned into yellow light and shattered, the energy entering his body

"Now, Malicious, destroy both Infernalqueen and Terrorking Archfiend's!" Jaden called

_"I've been waiting to do this ever since I was summoned!" _Malicious Edge smirked before he charged and slashed at the InfernalQueen, destroying her with his long blades

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Titan yelled as he felt the shockwave from the Evil Her's slash destroyed his monster. The wind slashed at him and three large slash marks appeared on his right arm

**Titan**: 4000- 2800

**Jaden**: 4000

"T... That wasn't a hologram!" Titan gasped as he held his now bleeding right arm "I... It was real!"

"Of course it was." Jaden smirked cruelly "This _is _a Shadow Game, after all."

"B... But my Shadow Game's aren't real!" Titan whimpered slightly "I just use gasses, hypnotic suggestions and distortion, as well as placebos! It isn't real!"

"Oh, but you forget I made this a _real _Shadow Game." The Supreme King taunted "And now you will fall, like your Terrorking."

_"Night night!" _Malicious Edge smirked as he suddenly appeared between Titan and his monster before he span 360, his blades slashing across Terroking's back and Titan's chest

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" Titan screamed in pain as he clenched his chest

**Titan**: 2800- 2700

**Jaden**: 4000

The Evil Hero then jumped back to Jaden's side of the field. "Flame Wingman. Inferno Wing. Please end this."

_"Of course kiddo." _Wingman said in a fatherly tone before he turned to Inferno Wing and offered his clawed hand _"My dear?"_

_"Let's do this my love." _Inferno Wing smiled as she took the Elemental Hero's hand

"Wait... stop... please!" Titan begged as he tried to back away

"You tried to hurt my friend. You have hurt many people for both your own enjoyment and money. You shall fall into eternal pain." The Supreme King growled as his eyes glowed brighter

"I... I'm scared of this Jaden." Syrus mumbled

"Same here." Chumly mumbled "So not lishus."

"Jaden..." Alexis mumbled

"Flame Wingman!" Jaden called and the Warrior nodded "Inferno Wing!" the Fiend also nodded "Double attack on Titan's Life Points! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

_"Take..." _Wingman began as a red fireball began to gather in the mouth of his dragon hand

"Titan, you lose." Jaden glared

_"... THIS!" _Inferno Wing added as a blue fireball appeared in her hand

"... Amazing..." Alexis mumbled, no one noticing her grey eyes changing into the same gold as Jaden's

_**"FUSION FLAIR!"**_Jaden, Flame Wingman and Inferno Wing roared in unison, Alexis mumbling the words subconsciously. The two fireballs flew through the air, merging into a glowing purple ball of fire the size of a bus.

The fireball hit Titan, completely engulfing him and the 'Shadow Duelist' began to scream in pure agony **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"**

**Titan**: 2700- 0000

**Jaden**: 4000

**JADEN WIN'S!**

When the fire cleared away there was only a pail of ash's where Titan once stood. The monster's on Jaden's side of the field faded away just as Alexis' eyes returned to normal and she leaned forwards, falling into unconsciousness as the chains holding her released and she fell to the floor. As she neared the floor, the last thing she remembers before the land of dreams takes her, is the sight of Jaden running towards her and his voice yelling her name in her ear. The last thing she thought was 'Jaden...' and the waking world faded away once again...

* * *

**Name: **Evil Mirror

**Type: **Trap

**Effect**: Only activate when the opponent declarers an attack. Their Attack Phase is ended and you can draw two cards for every monster your opponent controls. During their End Phase, all monsters your opponent controls gain 500 ATK. During your End Phase after this Trap has been activated, discard two cards from your hand for every monster you control.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Name: **V- Vile Heart

**Type: **Spell

**Effect**: Select one monster that had 'Evil Hero' or 'Elemental Hero' in it's name, that monster gains 1000 Attack Points and is unaffected by all Spell, trap and Monster Effects your opponent controls. This card can also be given to a monster with 'Yubel' in it's name: the selected monster gains the combined ATK of all monster's your opponent controls hand halved, it can also attack directly. If the selected monster has 'Yubel' in it's name this card's effect end during the End Phase.

* * *

Wow. You didn't quit this time.

(Well, there wasn't much switching so I'm fine.)

So you're good for the next Chapter or two?

(Sure, why not?)

Great! Just so you all know, a bunch of Episode's are about to be skipped. Jaden and the guys will not be in the danger of being expelled so Jaden will not Duel Syrus or the Paradox brothers, the 'Family Buisness' Episode's getting skipped. Next Chapter will be the Jaden Vs Zane. And about the Bastion Vs Chazz Duel... just you wait and see!


End file.
